Temptations
by jerseyrose
Summary: Amanda Jade thought she could handle anything life threw at her after growing up in the watchful of the paparazzi until John Cena came into her life and was determined to turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Temptations

Ch 1

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy? He challenged me to a match at next year's Wrestlemania. He keeps trash talking me for leaving the WWE. My career decisions are none of his damn business," Dwayne Johnson walked through his hotel suite turning off the entertainment center unable to watch another minute of John Cena's rant about him. "What the hell is his problem? I haven't said a word but he keeps running his mouth trying to egg me on. I hate that you have to work with that jackass."

"Sweetie, just relax and forgot about him. You have a big day tomorrow," a soft sweet voice came from the bedroom.

"I know angel," Dwayne turned off the lights heading into the other room. He leaned in the doorway watching his girlfriend of two years Amanda Jade brush her long blonde hair after their shower. "Do you think I should take his challenge?"

"I think you should keep ignoring him. I'm sure it won't be long till Mr. McMahon will be ringing your phone off to take his challenge then you can decide," she slowly rose coming towards him. She ran her fingers down his bare chest playfully tugging the towel around his waist. "Can you forget about him and come to bed with me?" she asked with hopeful eyes. He had been very stressed out lately between promoting his new movie and getting ready for the Kids Choice Awards. The last thing Amanda wanted was for John Cena to be adding to her boyfriend's stress.

"Hmm maybe," Dwayne grinned at her.

"Maybe?" she kissed his chest lightly then slowly stepped away. "I'm not going to let Mr. Cena ruin my evening. I'm going to get some sleep," she smiled turning off the lamp on her side. She slowly undid her own towel throwing it over a chair. "Good night Rocky," she slid under the covers turning her back towards him. Dwayne shook his head knowing he was wrapped tightly around her finger. He was enjoying every minute of it. Amanda was everything to him and he wasn't about to let Cena interrupt his night with her especially since in a week she would be off filming on the east coast while he was filming on the west coast. They were used to being apart a lot but more and more Dwayne wanted to change that. He wanted to settle down with her and he was trying to find the perfect way to ask her to marry him. She made a soft noise breaking him from his thoughts. He threw his towel on top of hers climbing into bed with her.

"Are you really tired baby?" he gathered her in his strong arms pulling her against him.

"Maybe," she giggled caressing his arms. "Why?"

"I had other ideas besides sleep," he whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms looking into his eyes.

"Show me the other ideas Rocky," she ran her fingers slowly along his cheek and chin.

"With pleasure Mandy," he kissed her passionately drawing her body tightly against his.

* * *

A few hours later, Mandy lay quietly in Dwayne's arms slowly tracing his tattoos with her finger tips. She looked at him peacefully sleeping next to her and felt the familiar guilt settle into the pit of her stomach. She carefully moved his arm sliding out of bed grabbing her robe. She went out on the balcony looking out over the light of Los Angeles trying to settle her nerves. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering another balcony and the event that happened on it turning her life upside down.

"Damn it, forget about him," she cursed not able to shake the memory of John Cena kissing her after a long day of filming. They had grown close over the two months they had been working together and the kiss happened so naturally it took her by surprise. She was glad filming had taken a break for awhile but next week it would start again and she would be working with John for the next three months. She couldn't let anything happen between them again. "I can handle this, I love Rocky. It was just a stupid mistake," she whispered trying to push the thoughts of John away. She flashed to the last time they had talked a few days ago and the misery she saw in John's eyes. She knew it was that pain and confusion that was making him lash out about Dwayne more than he usually did. "Maybe I should tell Dwayne what happened then I can move on and forget about John," she ran her hands through her hair. "Easier said than done," she softly said knowing tomorrow she would see him. "This is going to be a mess," she sighed wondering what would happen at the award show when John and Dwayne came face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The next morning Dwayne woke up feeling Amanda still sleeping on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead. She stirred slightly nestling closer against him. He smiled brushing the wavy blonde strands away from her face. He remembered the first movie they had worked on together, he had been nervous about meeting her after years of being a fan of hers. He had followed her career from her early start on a daytime soap growing up from a teenager into a stunning young woman. When she made the jump into the movie business seven years ago, he saw every movie she did. He kept hinting to his agent he wanted to work with her finally his dream came true when they were cast in the same movie. They had instant chemistry the moment they met, it wasn't long till their coworkers and the crew started whispering about them wondering if they would hook up. Dwayne happily grinned remembering the way a few strands of her hair would always come out of her ponytail. He resisted the urge for weeks to touch her then finally he worked up the courage pushing her hair away and kissing her softly. She was taken by complete surprise and he would never forget the way her eyes sparkled with happiness when he asked her out. They dated casually for a few weeks then he took her to the premiere of one of his movies officially making them a couple. They were both used to the paparazzi following them around and speculating when they would get married or if Amanda was pregnant. The break up and argument rumors started up anytime they were not seen together for a few weeks. They had survived it all for the last two years.

"I love you Mandy," he whispered kissing her forehead. He smiled as the perfect idea of how to propose to her came to mind. "I can't wait," he said softly seeing the image of the moment in his mind.

"Can't wait for what?" Amanda asked raising her head.

"I can't wait for …," he was caught off guard trying to think of what to say; "our movies to finish filming then we will be back working together for months."

"That time can't come fast enough," she kissed him softly.

"Mandy, how about we take some time off after our movie? I know we will have to promote it but I'm thinking a year off from the business," he asked seeing her eyes open wide.

"Umm a year? I haven't taken a year off since I started in this business 14 years ago. The most I ever taken is three months."

"So my angel is due for a much needed vacation," he kissed her. "I promise you it will be worth it just you and me doing whatever we want whenever."

"Rocky, it's very tempting. I'm just worried I'll get spoiled all this time with you then its back to our crazy hectic lives."

"I understand, just think about it," he kissed her again wanting to take her fears away. "I love you Mandy. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do."

"I know handsome," she smiled moving on top of him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck kissing him passionately. He happily sighed against her lips returning her kisses with more passion. His cell phone started to ring making Mandy jump. He held onto her tightly answering it. He listened as his assistant Jeff rambled on for a few minutes.

"Tell Judy not to bother Amanda, she's here with me and we'll be to the arena in an hour," Dwayne hung up the phone looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "See that's why I want to take a year off with you no interruptions and rushing to be somewhere."

"That would be like heaven," she caressed his face. "Let's get ready and get there before Jeff starts calling you every 5 minutes." He frowned kissing her till she slowly pulled away from him. "I'll see you in the shower," she seductively smiled disappearing into the bathroom. He was out of bed in two seconds not missing a chance to join her.

* * *

John Cena arrived at the arena on UCLA campus early to get ready to be a presenter at the Kids Choice Awards. He was also hoping to run into Amanda before the show started and talk to her. He had been calling her nonstop to try to talk about the kiss that happened between them. Her voicemail always answered and her assistant was no help at all. He walked around backstage for awhile and was about to give up on finding her till her heard her sweet voice. He peered around the corner and his stomach soured seeing her sitting on Dwayne's lap while he looked over the plan for the night again.

"You're going to do great big boy," Amanda turned on his lap to face him.

"I hope so Mandy," he put the paper done concentrating on her. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat before I have to get dressed for the opening? We can get your favorite pepperoni pizza."

"I never turn down pizza," she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know something you would choice over pizza," he held her tight around the waist pulling her closer.

"Really? What?"

"You would choose making love over pizza," he grinned as she started to blush.

"I might," she kissed him softly. "Want to find out if you're right someday?" she whispered against his lips. He nodded yes kissing her again. "Give me the choice right now Rocky," she broke away staring into his eyes seeing he was torn knowing he didn't have long before he had to get ready.

"Mandy, do you want to have pizza or …," he caressed her face kissing along the curve of her neck to under her ear, "should I whisk you away and make love to you?"

"Hmm tough choice I love pepperoni pizza so much," she giggled making him widely grin. "I'm all yours sweetie, make love to me," she whispered kissing him passionately. He stood up holding her against him carrying her down the hall towards his dressing room.

John leaned against the wall feeling more confused than ever. He knew Amanda felt something when they kissed. He didn't understand how she could just act like nothing happened and go right back to Rock. They had spent weeks just buddying around getting to know one another on the set. She had gone to dinner with him after rehearsing one night and when he took her out on the balcony to look at the ocean she didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her. He deeply sighed feeling like a fool for kissing her that night. It felt so right and she did kiss him back but then she got tears in her eyes and ran away. She refused to talk to him since that moment except for about work. He knew all about her relationship with Dwayne. Even before he found out he would be filming with Amanda, he had seen her photos all over the tabloids with Dwayne and videos of them all over the entertainment shows. He always had issues with Dwayne for leaving the wrestling business the way he did but now he had another big issue he didn't think Dwayne deserved a woman like Amanda.

"You may be able to forget that kiss Amanda but I can't," John softly said staring down the hall where she had just gone. "I will find a way to talk to you. Rock isn't going to stop me." John stormed off down the hall needing to get far away from Dwayne and Amanda before he did something he would regret later.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The awards show was going well. Dwayne was winning the audience over with his goofy antics. Amanda sat backstage in his dressing room watching him announce the choices for what he would for the kids. She was about to go meet him as he came backstage when a knock came on the door.

"Come in," she called out. She smiled when her personal assistant for the last 5 years Judy poked her head in.

"I've been looking all over for you. You have to go out there soon to present," Judy looked at Amanda stunned to see she was still in a robe. "Are you trying to give me grey hair at 30?"

"Why would you say that?" Amanda smiled taking off her robe revealing she was already dressed in tight black jeans and a dark blue V neck sleeveless sweater.

"You're terrible," Judy laughed running a hand through her short brown hair. "Get your boots on and let's get you out there."

"Ok Mom," Amanda smirked slipping on her high heel black boots. She glanced up at the monitor smiling when they showed Dwayne.

"He is doing a great job tonight. Are you two going out to celebrate afterwards?"

"Probably, wish we didn't have to. We have so little time before I have to be back to Boston to finish shooting Last Kiss," she softly sighed wishing she could back out of the film and not see John every again.

"Hey don't get down. Just keep thinking in four months you'll be done and filming with that handsome hunk of yours. You two will be together so much you'll get sick of one another," Judy tried to cheer Amanda up.

"Rocky asked me to take a year off from work just be with him."

"Oh my, what did you say?"

"I didn't give him an answer. He told me to think about it," Amanda nervously played with the diamond heart necklace he had given her for their one year anniversary.

"I'm hearing wedding bells," Judy blurted out what she was thinking making Amanda shake her head no.

"Dwayne was married before and carries a lot of baggage from that. Marriage is the last thing on his mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think it won't be long till you have a ring on your finger," Judy looked at her watch. "Come on we need to get you out there," Judy tugged her out the door down the hall quickly.

"Hey beautiful going my way," Dwayne came up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Always big boy," she caressed his arms.

"I love you Mandy," he turned her kissing her deeply. She kissed him back till Judy yanked her as they announced her to present the next award. Amanda stepped out on the stage still feeling her heart fluttering from Dwayne's kiss. Her heart slowed and she didn't hear the kids cheering her on when her eyes met John's sad eyes. She waved to the kids ignoring the feelings trying to wiggle free. The whole time she was on stage she felt John's eyes glued to her. She was thankfully when her spot was over and she went backstage.

"Are you okay angel? You seemed out of it for a moment," Dwayne caught her in his strong arms looking into her eyes.

"Just a bit of nerves been awhile since I was in front of a live audience," she lied hoping he would believe her.

"We all get stage fright off and on. Don't worry about Mandy you did fine. No one noticed but me," he kissed her softly. "I need to go get changed. You should stay here and keep an up close look at my outfit."

"Ok handsome," she kissed him again before he headed down the hall.

"Hi Amanda, how are ya doing?" John's voice made her cringe. She slowly turned to face him.

"I'm fine and you?" she stuttered feeling like a fool.

"I haven't been all that great lately. Why won't you return my calls?"

"There is nothing to talk about," she nervously looked around for Dwayne coming back.

"There's a lot to talk about," he came closer. "You felt something when we kissed."

"No, I didn't John, please drop it," she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I can't, Mandy. You are the only thing on my mind 24 by 7. Believe me I have tried to stop the thoughts but I can't," John reached out touching her arm.

"Try harder," she pulled away from him. "It was mistake. You have to pretend it never happened and stop picking on Dwayne."

"Picking on him?" John smirked shaking his head. "I'm just telling the media the truth. He abandoned the business he swore he loved for the glitz of Hollywood. He is afraid to step back in the ring and face the fact he isn't the man anymore. He so easily gives things up that he proclaims he loves. How long till he gives you up?"

"That is low," she glared at him as the kids went wild for Dwayne coming out dressed as Miley Cyrus.

"Low is your man wearing a dress right now," John smirked.

"You would do it too to amuse the kids. You're more like him then you care to admit. You both love wrestling. You're trying to break into show business just like he has," she paused for a moment seeing she was getting to John. "Hmm I wonder if you run your mouth so much because you're jealous and want to be him."

"Ouch, that hurt," John covered his heart making a painful expression. "You feel better you got me back for my rude comment."

"If you left I would feel worlds better," she turned away from him.

"I don't think you would. I think you like having me around," he grabbed her arm again pulling her close. She struggled as he held her tighter leaning over till his lips were near her ear. "I will not cause a scene but I'm not giving up on you. We will talk soon Mandy," John kissed her cheek letting her go. He walked away just as Dwayne came backstage. Amanda swallowed hard refusing to let Dwayne she was upset by John.

"What do you think angel?" Dwayne called from behind her.

"Hmm really don't know what to say," she forced the smile checking him out in the red dress and long wig. She couldn't help she started to laugh.

"I think red is my color," he grinned making her laugh more.

"Dwayne, you have to change now," his assistant called down the hall for him.

"Go change silly guy, you have to close the show," Amanda caressed his cheek. He smiled taking her hand gently pulling her with him into his dressing room. He took off the wig and dress tossing it to the side as she sat down in a chair.

"You ok angel?" he asked noticing she seemed distracted.

"Yes big guy, just getting tired."

"Oh well then I'll have to take you back to the hotel and …," he kissed her passionately gathering her in his arms, "make sure you fall right to sleep," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm maybe," she kissed him.

"Dwayne, romance later show now!" Jeff yelled when he peeked in the room and saw them making out.

"I'm coming," Dwayne kept a hold of Amanda stealing a few more kisses before letting her go. "Are you up to going out for a bit tonight before we go back to the hotel?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Ok Mandy, we won't be out long then I'll help you with that nap," he winked at her as he finished dressing. "Come on beautiful," he put his arm around her. She gave him a long kiss before he headed out to finish the show. She was watching his performance on the monitor when she felt the weight of a stare again. She didn't need to look she knew it was John. Her eyes never left the screen. She refused to give John any attention. She laughed as Dwayne tried to call the slime gods.

"I love hearing you laugh," John was behind her in an instant. His warm breathe was tickling her bare shoulders. "I made you laugh a lot on the set and off. We can go back to being buddies but you know it won't work for long. You're just as attracted to me as I am to you. Dwayne isn't the one and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Leave me alone," she turned looking at him for a moment before watching as the slime exploded all over Dwayne.

"I can't do that Mandy. I'll see you around," John whispered in her ear. Amanda was about to tell him off when Dwayne came backstage grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Dwayne!" she exclaimed feeling the gooey stuff covering her.

"Just sharing angel," he laughed rubbing the slime all over her.

"You're terrible," she looked up into his eyes.

"Maybe but you love me."

"I do love you very much silly guy," she giggled as he picked her up kissing her and covering her with more slime.

"She may not love you for much longer Rock," John said under his breath as he glanced at the couple before walking away to think of a way to prove to Amanda that she should give him a chance.

(Thanks for reading, let me know if I should continue this.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Amanda felt her stomach tighten up the moment the plane landed in Boston. She was dreading working with John for the next few months. She wished she could just go back to being with Dwayne and forgetting John even existed.

"I'm not going to let him get to me," she softly said as her bodyguard Nathan opened the door to the waiting limo. She slid in not bothering to notice there was someone sitting on the other side.

"Are you talking about me?" John's voice made her freeze. She turned looking into his blue eyes as the door shut.

"What are you doing here?"

"The studio only sent one limo to get both us," he grinned.

"No way John, you set me up. I'll take a cab," she reached for the door when John grabbed her hand.

"We are already moving just relax," he slowly let her go. "So are we going to work this out or are we going be at odds?"

"At odds works for me," she reached into her purse finding her earphones and starting her mp3 player.

"Oh no, you're not ignoring me," John pulled the earphones out of her ears taking the mp3 player.

"Give me it back now John," she reached for it as he shoved it in his pocket smiling.

"You can come and get it if you like," he smirked putting his arms up.

"Whatever keep it," she closed her eyes hoping the ride to the hotel would be quick.

"Mandy, please talk to me. We need to work this out. How are we going to act together if you're pissed at me? You do realize they are starting to shoot our characters falling in love tomorrow and it will keep building to more romance from that?"

"You don't need to remind me. I've been doing this for a long time. I've worked with other actors I couldn't stand before and survived," she didn't open her eyes. She was very aware he was close to her. She could smell his musky cologne and feel his leg brush against hers when the limo hit a bump.

"I'm not giving up Mandy. You're stuck with me at least for the next few months," John stared at her till she opened her blue eyes looking at him. They didn't say a word just stared at one another for a few minutes till Amanda let out an annoyed sigh closing her eyes again. John stayed silent watching her.

The instant the limo stopped Amanda was out of the door before her bodyguard even got of the car. She hurried into the hotel where her assistant was waiting.

"Your suite is ready. Are you okay?" Judy asked seeing Amanda was angry.

"No, I screwed up and now I'm living in hell," Amanda leaned against the wall of the elevator as it started to climb.

"Would you care to explain?"

"I kissed Cena. Now he won't back off," Amanda felt some weight lift finally telling someone. She looked at Judy seeing a look of amusement. "What just say it?"

"He's hot you had a weak moment just get over it. You're going to be kissing him a lot over the next few weeks. Not to mention the very steamy love scenes between you two," Judy smirked making Amanda shake her head. "Think of the kiss as practice for your role."

"I should just back out of this project," Amanda let out a frustrated sigh as they entered the enormous suite overlooking Boston.

"Are you nuts Angela would kill you if you back out," Judy exclaimed as Amanda plopped down in a chair knowing Judy was right. Her agent Angela Stone had the power to destroy her career just as quickly as she had turned Amanda into a star.

"I need a drink."

"No, you don't. Come on change and go take a swim. You are not needed on the set till tomorrow morning so enjoy the night. I'm going to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow then I'm heading to the spa and dinner but you know if you need me I'm only a call away," Judy patted Amanda's shoulder. A knock came on the door making Amanda tense.

"If that is John do whatever you need to do to get rid of him," Amanda shot up going into her bedroom keeping the door open a crack. Judy answered the door talking to someone for a few minutes before shutting it holding a huge vase of three dozen pink roses.

"You have a delivery. They are beautiful," Judy put the vase down handing her the card. Amanda smiled opening the card thinking it was from Dwayne.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass meet me for dinner. John sent them," Amanda threw the card in the trash. "You can have the roses if you want them. If you don't throw them out," Amanda slammed her bedroom doors.

* * *

Amanda opened her eyes seeing it was starting to get dark outside. She had lay down and fallen asleep after getting annoyed by John's gift. She changed into a light blue pair of lounge pants and a matching tank top. Her cell phone started to ring in her purse. She ran for it hoping it was Dwayne.

"Good evening angel," his voice brought an instant smile to her face.

"Hi handsome, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Did you arrive ok?"

"Yes," she wasn't about to tell him about John being a pain. "I was thinking about coming to see you if we don't film over the weekend."

"I would love that Mandy. I'm stuck they are filming everyday for the next two weeks. After that I can come see you for a day or two."

"You don't know how much I want to be with you right now," she whispered hearing him happily sigh.

"Soon Mandy, we will be together all the time. Have you seen Cena yet?" Dwayne's tone changed showing his dislike for John.

"Tomorrow morning will start filming scenes with him. I arrived here took a nap now going to order room service and relax for the night."

"I wish I could be there to help you relax. I have to run darling to an interview. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Rocky," she hung up grabbing the room service menu. She decided to keep it simple just order pizza. She walked past the floor to ceiling windows enjoying the view of Boston and the Charles River. She opened the doors to the open terrace letting a cool breeze in. She grabbed a blanket deciding to sit outside and go over her lines while she waited for dinner to arrive. As she came to the romantic scenes with John, her stomach flipped flopped. "I have to get over this or kiss my career goodbye," she put the script down staring out into the night. "Maybe I should just talk to John, we were fine till the stupid kiss happened," she tried to think of other solutions but none came to mind. She heard the knock on the door followed by her bodyguard Nathan poking his head in.

"Good evening Miss Jade, your pizza is on the way up. Do you want me to get it for you?" Nathan asked folding his massive arms over his chest.

"That would be great," she handed him the tip money. "I have to make a quick call. Do you mind putting it on the table on the terrace?" she asked as he nodded ok. "By the way Nathan, the pizza with everything is for you and Tony along with the Corona."

"Thank you Amanda, you spoil us," Nathan smiled. He had been a bodyguard to other celebrities so far guarding Amanda had been his best gig for the last 4 years. She was always thinking of them and making sure her staff was well taken care of when they traveled. "Are you going out tonight?"

"No, staying in. Tony and you can relax."

"Cool, if you need us we will be here in a heartbeat," Nathan nodded to her cell and the panic button she could push at anytime to alert them she was in danger.

"No worries, I think it will be a peaceful night," she said as the knock came on the door. "Go enjoy your night; I'll see you early in the morning for our run. Good night Nathan," she said her goodbye heading into the bedroom to put on a jacket. As she walked back towards the terrace, she put on some music and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Pepperoni pizza and beer, my favorite too, mind if I join you?" John's voice made her jump as she stepped out on the terrace finding him sitting at the table with a big happy goofy grin. She dropped the beer bottle shattering it shocked he had snuck into her suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Whoa, don't touch that. I'll clean it up," John rushed to help her side to pick up the broken glass.

"Get out!" she exclaimed pushing him away.

"Amanda, please let me help. It's my fault you dropped the bottle. I shouldn't have scared you," he kneeled next to her again.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'll clean it up just leave before I call Nathan and Tony to throw you out," she picked up the glass quickly.

"Stop, you're going to cut yourself," John carefully grabbed her hands.

"I'll scream Cena, if you don't let me go."

"Go ahead; I've known Nathan for years we went to the same high school. Once I explain to him I was trying to stop you from hurting yourself he'll agree I'm in the right," John slowly started to take the glass from her hands dropping it into a basket.

"Is that how you got in here? You talked Nathan into letting you in," she asked watching a smile form on his lips again.

"I lied to him. I told him we were rehearsing our lines tonight. He believed me since we have done it before."

"What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone?"

"Well I'm here now so let's have dinner and talk things out. If you want me to back off after tonight I will I swear," he said meaning it if she didn't want him to bother her outside work he wouldn't anymore. She searched his eyes for a few moments seeing he was being sincere.

"Fine John, please let me go."

"In one second Mandy," he started to take the rest of glass from her hand when he noticed the small cut on her palm. "See you were stubborn and now you're hurt," he laughed.

"It's barely a scratch," she tried to pull her hand away as he held tighter.

"Come on don't be stubborn again, let's clean it up than I'll deal with the rest of the mess I caused," he rose gently pulling her with him. She gave in letting him lead her into the bathroom. He turned on the water putting her hand under it. He looked at her seeing she was still upset with him. "I really am sorry Mandy. I didn't hear a peep from you after I sent the roses so was hanging around in the hall trying to work up the nerve to knock when the delivery guy showed up. An idea popped I just went with it. I was desperate," he caressed her hand.

"John, no more surprises I don't like them."

"Well if you would have talked to me, I wouldn't have had to come up with crazy surprises," he grinned making her smile. "I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks, come on I'll help you clean up before the pizza is ice cold," she grabbed a towel.

"Relax, I got it," he took the towel motioning for her to go sit down. She sat down watching him clean up the mess. He grabbed two beers joining her. They eat in silence for a few minutes till John started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The silence that one kiss has caused between us. We started talking one another's ear off the first day we met now look at us. I've missed our chats especially the silly text messages. Have you missed them?" he asked looking into her eyes as she nervously took a sip of her beer. "Mandy, don't be nervous just answer me."

"Yes, I have," she softly said.

"Good then lets work it out. We can be friends."

"Weren't you the one that said we can't be friends about a week ago?" she smirked.

"Well well the Mandy I know so well the smart ass is back. Yes, I said that but I've changed my mind since then."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I said that after seeing you with him. I wasn't thinking straight just said whatever came to mind no thinking twice."

"You were spying on Dwayne and me?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I wasn't spying. You two had no problem making a public display of your lust for one another," his playful tone turned to bitterness.

"Its not lust, I love Rocky," she said staring into his blue eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" John challenged her.

"I just know, it's a feeling I can't explain," she looked away from him finishing her beer. "Do you want another beer?"

"Sure Mandy, is Rock you're first serious relationship?" John wasn't going to give up on questioning her about relationship.

"Yes, I dated around before," she answered as she went into the suite grabbing their drinks. "It wasn't fair to have a serious relationship with anyone while I was trying to establish my career. My true love for years was show business. Rock came along and he showed me there was more to life then living and breathing work. He made me realize that its time for me to settle down and start thinking about having a family one day. I'm starting to get old."

"Yeah right, you're turning 30 next month right?" John laughed.

"Yes, sometimes feels like I'm ancient. I have no energy lately just want to stay in bed," she smiled relaxing around him again.

"You need a vacation."

"One day," she shivered as the winds picked up.

"Mandy, we better move inside before I piss you off again by trying to warm you up," he spoke honestly making her blush. She didn't say a word just nervously swallowed heading inside with him close behind. She went into the living room sitting down on the sofa.

"How do you have the energy to film then travel all over to make sure you're at the wrestling events?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Its rough but I manage. I can sleep anywhere so catch up on flights and naps at the arenas. I'm not ready to slow down yet so enjoying the craziness," he wasn't about to admit to her again that even with his busy schedule over the last month he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He was happy that for the moment it seemed like everything was fine between them. "I'm taking a break from filming after this movie for a few months just concentrate on wrestling. The slower pace will be nice till we have to start promoting this movie then it will be nuts again."

"Yeah traveling all over and hundreds of interviews, the media tour is more exhausting then shooting the movie," she softly sighed as the idea of taking a year off was looking more and more appealing.

"We can be travel buddies."

"I get moody when I travel a lot. I drive Judy nuts with my mood swings."

"I don't mind. I can handle you doesn't matter what mood. I have ways to deal with a certain beautiful stubborn smartass," he winked at her.

"Only you bring out those sides of me," she smirked.

"Hmm what other sides can I bring out of you?" he rubbed his chin staring at her.

"How about we just stick with what we got?" she nervously smiled.

"We will see what happens as we hang out more."

"Did I miss something? What makes you think we will be spending time together?" she asked.

"Well whether you'll ever admit it or not you like our times together. I'm not ashamed to admit that I enjoy being with you. So I'm going to steal every moment with you that I can," he moved closing the distance between them making Amanda tense up. "I will behave and be a gentleman till you tell me to stop," he whispered staring into her eyes making her speechless. "It's late we need to get up early. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thank you for having dinner with me. I'm looking very forward to spending a lot more time with you," he hesitated for a moment knowing if he made the wrong move she would push him away again. He took the chance seeing her reaction as he slowly moved running his fingers along her cheek keeping his eyes locked on hers. She trembled under his touch feeling drawn to him no matter how hard she wanted to fight it.

"John, I can't do this," her voice was barely a whisper as he trailed his fingertips slowly along her neck.

"You can do whatever you like with me," he whispered kissing her forehead. He caressed her arm taking her hand in his. He lightly kissed her hand placing it over his rapidly beating heart. "Feel what being near you does to me?" he whispered near her ear covering her hand with his. Amanda was speechless not knowing what to say. She slowly turned feeling his warm lips brush against her cheekbone. Her cell phone started to ring making her pull away from him. He tried to hold on to her as she shook her head no getting tears in her eyes and motioned for him to go.

"Amanda, please don't be mad," he took her hands in his pulling her against him. She struggled for a moment then rested her head against his chest closing her eyes trying to get control of her emotions. She slowly backed away from him looking up into his eyes.

"I'm not mad, please John just go. I can't think straight right now."

"I'll go if you promise me I can see you in the morning. Let me take you to breakfast please," he was ready to do anything even beg to make sure she would see him and not shut him out again.

"Ok John, I promise," she stared into his eyes.

"Thanks Mandy, are you sure you want me to go?" he asked hating the pain he saw in her eyes.

"Yes, I need to be alone," she pushed him towards the door. He reluctantly went giving her a hug before she opened the door.

"Good night Amanda," he kissed her cheek.

"Good night John," she whispered closing the door. She grabbed her phone running into her bedroom as tears came down her cheeks. "What the hell am I doing?" she looked at her reflection in the mirror not believing what she had just done. She lay down on the bed calling her voicemail.

"Hi angel, I guess you're asleep. I hope you're dreaming of me. I love you Amanda. Call me when you wake up angel," Dwayne's voice made her cry more.

"You won't love me anymore once you find out I was cuddling with John instead of answering your call," she sobbed burying her face in a pillow. She stared at the ceiling knowing the right thing to do was not spend anymore time with John except when filming. "I have to make this right," she whispered as more tears came to her eyes as she felt an ache in her heart at the thought of pushing John away for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Amanda had barely gotten dressed for her day when she heard the knock on her door.

"Good morning, John is here. Is it ok to let him in?" Tony, her other full time bodyguard, asked partially opening the door.

"Yes, its fine. I'll be out in a few minutes," she shut her bedroom door over so she could finish getting ready. She took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves as the feelings she felt for John started to stir. "I have to get control before I screw everything up."

"It is what it is maybe next weekend it will do better. It sucks I know," John's voice came from the other room as he talked on his cell. "Whatever you need me to do just let me know. Talk to you later," he hung up as she came out his frown turned into a smile. "Good morning Mandy."

"Good morning John, are you ok?"

"Well this news should make you happy, your boy's movie beat mine at the box office this weekend," he said surprised when she didn't smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she softly said brushing past him to look at the newspapers Tony had gotten for her.

"Did I say something wrong?" John touched her shoulder.

"John, please don't turn things into a competition between you and Dwayne. I'm not going to pick sides. I want you both to be successful in whatever you do," she turned looking up into his eyes. "I don't want to be stuck in the middle of the battle between you two."

"Mandy, I'm going to say something and before you rip my head off think about it and you'll realize I'm right," he paused making sure she was not already too upset to hear what he had to say. "Rock and I have a long history of not getting along and me trashing him but all of that is the calm before the storm. The moment he finds out I'm after you, it will be a war and you'll be in the middle whether you like it or not."

"That won't happen because you and I are only going to be friends remember," she spoke surprised her voice faded in and out.

"You keep telling yourself that darling. Our attraction is growing and one day you'll give in then there will be no turning back," he was so confident it was starting to agitate her.

"Keep dreaming Cena," she gently pushed him to the side.

"Oh I like dreaming. Lately every dream has been about you. Do you want me to tell you about them?"

"I'll pass," she went to open the blinds when something on the terrace caught her eye. "What is this?" she walked out surprised to find the table all set with different breakfast foods.

"I like having you to myself so I brought breakfast with me," he pulled out a chair motioning for her to sit down. "I thought we have breakfast then head over to the set together."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll just find a way to get you to say yes so would be easier to just agree so I don't have to drive you crazy," he grinned sitting down across from her.

"You already drive me nuts," she smiled making his heart skip happily.

"Good, I'll take that as a yes that you'll go to the set with me," he winked as he poured her coffee. Amanda just watched him realizing it was going to be very hard to keep things professional with him. He wasn't going to leave her alone without a fight.

* * *

Amanda was relieved that she didn't have to get close to John during the scenes they shot during that day. The director had changed his mind on the order he was shooting and gave her some relief when he said the romantic scenes would start filming at the end of the week. Amanda hoped in that short time she could figure out how to handle her growing attraction for John. She needed a distraction and just a little while to not think about Cena. She checked the time deciding to call Dwayne hoping to catch him. Her hope was fading after ringing for awhile then suddenly he picked up sounding out of breathe.

"Hey angel, how are you doing?" he raised his voice as she heard lots of noise in the background.

"I'm ok, did I call you at a bad time?"

"We were doing a run through of a stunt I have to do. I didn't want to miss your call. Guess what angel, I heard awesome news this morning."

"What hon?" she crossed her fingers hoping it was news about him coming to see her.

"The ass Cena tanked at the box office. His movie sucks. See you run your mouth eventually you get what's coming to you. When you see him, tell him I said he should shut his trap now. I love it when a loser gets a kick in the ass," he laughed making her roll her eyes at how mean he was being.

"I'm not going to be your messenger. You have something to say to him say it to his face," she snapped.

"Why are you so touchy? Is something wrong?" Dwayne asked not liking the way she was sounding at all.

"I'm just tired," she lied knowing it wasn't the time to talk to him about what was going on with her.

"Are you sure there is nothing up?" he wasn't buying she was just tired. She only got moody when her nerves were frazzled.

"Yeah Rocky," she tried to sound convincing.

"I have to get back to work. I'm going to call you tonight so we can talk. Ok angel?"

"Yes, I'm done shooting for the day going to have dinner then turn in for the night," she said hearing people calling him. "Bye Rocky," she hung up the minute he said goodbye.

"Our ride to the hotel will be here in five minutes. Why are you upset beautiful?" John came her way carrying her bag and his.

"I don't understand why men have to be so childish. Dwayne and you are driving me up a wall with your silly one up games," she ranted as they walked towards the limos.

"Ok, I know my part in this but what has Dwayne done. He hasn't said a peep to the media about me," John gave her a confused look.

"I just talked to him, he's excited your movie didn't do well. He wanted me to give you a stupid message."

"What message?" John couldn't hide his amusement.

"It was rude I'm not repeating it. I told him to talk to you if he has something to say."

"Oh come on Mandy," he wrapped his arm around her stopping her. "I'm a big boy I can handle the nasty message. You can whisper it in my ear if you want to but you have to tell me."

"Fine," she motioned for him to lean down so no one else would hear. "He said your movie suffered because you ran your mouth about him. He told me to tell you to shut your mouth," she whispered hearing him start to laugh.

"I hope one day he does say that to my face."

"Why?" she asked hoping he wasn't thinking of getting into a physical fight with Rock.

"I want to see the look on his face when I tell him since he ran his mouth about my movie career that his love life suffered because I'm going to make his girl fall in love with me," he whispered feeling her tense against him. He felt her heart beat pick up. "You're already falling for me huh?"

"You're losing it Cena," she broke free from his embrace walking away.

"Its ok you don't have to admit it, I can tell," he caught up to her. She just looked away from him refusing to even give him the slightest hint that he was right she was starting to fall faster with every minute they spent together.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

They were quiet as they rode back towards the hotel. Amanda checked her text messages while John kept glancing her way smiling. John took out his cell sending her a message. He watched with delight as her phone chimed and she looked at his message asking her if she was very mad at him and what could he do to make it up to her. She started to smile then stopped when she felt his stare.

"Come on smile you know you want to," he moved next to her as the limo pulled to a stop. "I'll get you to smile by the end of the night," he said as Nathan opened the door.

"This isn't the hotel. Where are we?" she asked looking at John.

"I knew if I asked you to go to dinner with me you would say no so I'm basically kidnapping you for dinner," he grinned taking her hand seeing she was getting ready to protest. "Mandy, please it's a harmless dinner. You have to eat tonight anyway. We can have some fun then I'll take you back to the hotel. I promise I'll behave," he crossed his heart giving her a pleading look.

"I'm going to regret this but ok," she couldn't believe she was agreeing instead of demanding he take her to the hotel.

"Close your eyes," John blocked her view.

"I'm not doing that," she shook her head.

"Ok we can sit here all night," he shrugged his shoulders. She softly sighed closing her eyes. "Trust me darling," he held her hand tightly resting his other hand on her hip guiding her along. "Ok open your eyes," he kept a hold of her hand. She opened her eyes surprised to find they were at a bowling alley that was mostly empty except for a few people working behind the counter. The smell of fresh paint and cut wood hung in the air. "I just bought this place about a six months ago. I used to bowl here with my grandfather when I heard they were closing it. I had to buy it. It'll be reopening next week. I wanted to test out the lanes and was hoping you would help me do that."

"I haven't bowled in years. I'm not sure if I even remember how," she tried to think of the last time she went bowling.

"That's cool I'm a good teacher," he winked at her. "Let me put on some music. Are you ok with a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake for dinner?"

"That's perfect," she looked around the place again.

"I'll be right back," he let go of her hand stopping to ask Tony and Nathan if they wanted a burger before going to talk to the people behind the counter. Amanda looked over at him still not believing she had agreed to hang out with him more.

"I should be back in my room alone," she thought turning away as he looked up at her.

"Amanda, you don't have to worry about John. He is a good guy," Nathan joined her. "I would vouch for him any day."

"I know he is," she softly said glancing at John again. He caught her stare giving her a smile. He headed back her way.

"Everything is all taken care of. Dinner will be ready shortly. Do you and Tony want to bowl with us?"

"We are going to play pool. If you need us just call," Nathan walked away leaving John and Amanda alone.

"Let's grab shoes then we'll test lane one and just keep going from there," he motioned for her to follow him. Amanda was a bundle of nerves as he handed her the shoes and she changed. "What's the matter Mandy?"

"I'm worried I'm going to make a complete idiot out of myself and fall on my rear or something like that," she softly said as he tried to not laugh as he imagined her landing on her sexy rear.

"You worry too much," he patted her knee grabbing a ball from the rack. "I'll go first," he held the ball staring down the lane. He let it go knocking over all the pins without even showing any effort.

"Maybe I'll just let you bowl and I'll watch," she said making him laugh.

"No way, you agreed to help. Come here," he pointed to the spot in front of him.

"What if I say no?" she slowly asked searching his eyes. He rubbed his chin for a minute giving her an irresistible smirk.

"Well darling, I'll just have to come get you and move you here. You might not like but I'll sure enjoy it."

"Fine, you win" she went to the rack picking out the ball that felt right then moved in front of him.

"Ok darling give it a try," he watched as her body stayed tense and she didn't swing her arm enough just let the ball flop to the lane. It went right into the gutter.

"I told you I stink at this."

"You need to relax. Let me help you with the next one. Hold the ball up," he circled her wrist with his one hand then lightly put his other hand on her waist. "Keep the ball tight to your body when you swing," he gently guided her arm along showing her the proper way to swing. John felt the warmth of her body against his making it hard for him to be a good teacher. "It's all in the follow through and keeping your wrist straight. Now you try it," he reluctantly let her go. She tried to concentrate and block out all the thoughts going through her mind as she aimed for the pins. She released the ball knocking over two pins. "You need to loosen up," John said wishing he knew the best way to make her relax completely around him. "I want to see something and I'm not getting fresh with you so don't slap me."

"What are you going to do?" her face filled with concern as he neared her.

"Damn Mandy, just trust me. I would never hurt you or do something you didn't want me to do," he wished he could break through the walls she kept throwing up once and for all. "Sit down for a minute," he patted a chair.

"Ok John," she told her mind to be silent as she let her heart take over and trust him.

"Close your eyes," he softly said. She didn't object just let her eyes shut. John slowly ran his fingers along her neck sighing with frustration when she went rigid. "Will you please relax? We are never going to have any fun if you won't chill out," he gently kneaded her shoulders. "What's your favorite thing to do for fun?"

"Well depends on my mood if worked up love to go dancing, if trying to clear my mind go walking on the beach and if want to relax I stay in bed watch TV."

"What kind of mood you in lately?" he felt her muscles loosen under his caress.

"I would love to escape to the beach doesn't matter where just walk for hours," she softly sighed.

"Are you really that conflicted right now about what you want?"

"Yes, I am," she whispered making him happily smile. "I feel better, let's bowl," she couldn't take feeling his touch anymore if was too much for her to bear.

"Ok Mandy, in one second I want to do something first," he said as she stood up giving him a curious look.

"You can punch me for this if you want," he smirked wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. "I thought you could use a hug," he whispered against her ear. "Anytime you need a hug or someone to talk to come find me," he slowly let her go. "Come on beautiful see if you can kick my ass. I know deep down you want to," he winked at her. She laughed deciding to forget about everything and just enjoy the evening.

After bowling for a few hours and having dinner, John could see Amanda was getting sleepy waiting for him to finish out their game.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asked her as the game ended and he beat her again for the fourth time.

"Yes, I'm exhausted," she yawned again.

"Ok darling, give me a minute and we can go," he patted her shoulder on his way to tell Nathan and Tony they were ready to go. Amanda rested her head on her hand feeling at peace after days of being on edge.

"I didn't mean to tire you out so much," John came back with her coat and shoes.

"I'm tired because I didn't sleep good last night," she confessed making him give her a puzzled look.

"Why Mandy?"

"John, no more questions ok. I had a lot of fun with you tonight don't ruin it now," she looked into his eyes.

"Ok darling, I'm glad you had fun. I made you smile and laugh quite a few times so I'll take that for tonight. You can tell me about your sleep issues another night," he took her hand helping her up. "I better get you back to the hotel before you fall asleep on your feet."

"Thanks John for everything," she kissed his cheek making him light up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her out to the limo. She was quiet on the ride. He could tell she was very exhausted when she didn't fight when he wrapped her tightly in his arms letting her rest against his chest.

"I don't want this night to end," John thought kissing her forehead as her eyes started to close and she cuddled closer to him. He watched her sleep feeling good that she was getting comfortable and trusting him. When they pulled up to the hotel, Nathan opened the door and John motioned for him to stay quiet. Nathan nodded ok and stayed back as John carefully moved Amanda to the edge of the seat. He got out then picked her up hoping she would stay asleep. She stirred slightly then went back to sleep. Nathan rushed out of the elevator opening the door to her suite. John carried her in gently putting her down on her bed.

"Good night Mandy, I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her cheek running his fingers through her hair before silently leaving her room feeling like the happiest man in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The days were passing quickly as Amanda and John grew closer spending most of their day together. As the weekend came around and the director decided to break till Tuesday morning, since John wasn't available for filming till then. Amanda was happy to hear the news and immediately went to call Dwayne to let him know she would be coming to see him. It took her a few tries till he finally picked up his phone.

"Hello angel, you have the knack for calling when I only have a few minutes to talk to you," he softly said. "Can I call you back in about an hour? I'll be done here then can talk for a few hours and catch up."

"That's fine big guy. I just wanted to let you know I'll be coming to see you this weekend," Amanda said hearing him sigh.

"Mandy, I have to go to England tonight for a week for promotional work. Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't I have to be here and I can't have jet lag on Tuesday."

"I will be back by next weekend. How about I stop by there and we spend all next weekend together? I'll try to be there by Friday morning so we have a long weekend," Dwayne hated he couldn't change his plans and spend this weekend with her.

"Sounds great handsome," Amanda tried to sound upbeat and hide the sadness.

"I'll call you back soon and we will talk more. I have to run angel."

"What am I going to do this weekend?" Amanda started to feel the loneliness realizing she couldn't see Dwayne like she planned. "I guess I'll stick around here and do tons of shopping," she didn't feel like going anywhere and having the paparazzi following her every move. The hotel and studio had been doing a great job of keeping them at a distance. She was just about to call Judy to let her know she could have the weekend off, when John came into her trailer.

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes that made her nervous.

"Shopping, why?"

"You can shop anytime. I'll even take you next weekend. Come with me to Wrestle mania this weekend and Raw on Monday. We can fly back right after the show."

"I have plans next weekend with Rocky. You know I can't go to Wrestlemania with you," she said seeing the disappointment in his face.

"No, I didn't know that. Why can't you come?"

"John, there is going to be press all over that event. How am I going to explain to Dwayne that I went there with you? I really don't think he wants me going to any WWE event without him. Better yet can you imagine the trash rags headlines about me and you being together while Rocky is overseas. We already have taken enough risks by hanging out so much lately off set," she stared at him seeing he didn't care.

"I heard you're the master of disguising yourself so I'm not worried about you being spotted with me. You can keep a low profile just please come with me. I promise you'll have a great time. It will be so much better than shopping here," he pleaded his case.

"I really can't John."

"Let's leave your decision to chance," he reached into his pocket taking out a quarter. "Heads you go with me, tails you stay here, ok?"

"Are you serious? You want me to let a coin make the decision for me," she laughed.

"Are you afraid it will be heads?" he gave her a look daring her to test fate.

"I'm not afraid of anything flip it," she gave in.

"Looks like you're coming with me," he clapped as heads appeared.

"Luck is just not on my side," she sighed as he hugged her around the waist.

"Oh lighten up, haven't I proven myself yet to you. If I say it will be fun, it will be that way," he rested his head against hers. "We are leaving tonight beautiful," he kissed her cheek leaving her trailer whistling a happy tune. Amanda shook her head realizing part of her was looking forward to going with him.

* * *

John made all the arrangements for Amanda to go with him. He made sure to take in to considerations she wanted to keep a low profile and not let the press know she was there. They both decided it was best for Amanda to stay in disguise at all times once they left the hotel in Boston. Amanda wore a long red wig and put in contacts to change her eye color to green to travel with him to Texas and whenever she left the hotel while they were there. She was happy to hang around the hotel waiting for him to return from the promotional work he had to do. They would watch TV and have dinner together when he returned. Amanda was enjoying the weekend just like John said she would. The day of Wrestlemania, John was at the arena for most of the day but he kept calling to check on her. As he came out for his match, he looked to where she was sitting and did a double take she had transformed herself again. She now had black hair pulled into a ponytail trailing down her back. She wore a red flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

"No matter what disguise she chooses she is a knockout," John thought smiling for a moment before finishing his entrance. During his match he stole glances in her direction happy to see she was cheering him on. When he won, she stood up clapping for him. He couldn't wait to go back to the hotel and spend time more time with her. He was getting used to having her around. It hit for a brief moment about what would happen after the movie wrapped up. He shook his head not even wanting to dwell on his worries just enjoy his night of winning the championship back and being with Amanda.

He was changing when someone knocked on his door. He opened it up surprised to see Amanda. He ushered her in shutting the door quickly.

"I thought you worried about being seen with me here," he said as she looked around the locker room.

"No one has recognized me. Nathan helped me sneak to see you while he brought the car around," she smiled playing with the backstage pass John had given her in case she wanted to see him. "Congratulations, you did great tonight."

"Thank you," he looked down her eyes seeing she was still wearing the green contacts. "I can't get used to you in all of these disguises. I miss your beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair."

"You're the one that insisted I come. I could have stayed in Boston and not had to worry about any disguises."

"Yeah but if you were in Boston, I would be missing you. I can deal with all the changes as long as you're with me," he softly said making her blush.

"What are we doing now?" she stepped away from him going to sit on the bench.

"I would love to take you out to dinner but someone may recognize you so let's head back to the hotel and order room service."

"How about we pick up something on the way to the hotel?" she suggested as he nodded ok.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about McDonalds?" she said making him laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You just constantly surprise me. First it was pizza and beer now McDonalds. What will you surprise me with next?"

"Oh you never know, I'm full of surprise John," she winked at him making him laugh more.

"Come on silly girl, let's get out here," he took her hand relieved when she didn't pull away. He kept a hold of her hand as they walked through the halls to where the car was waiting. As they passed one locker room, they caught someone's attention.

"Who is that with John? Does he have a new girlfriend?" Vickie Guerrero asked her husband Edge as he zipped up his bag.

"I didn't see Vickie. I don't think he's dating anyone."

"Come on," she grabbed his hand pulling him after the couple.

"Where are we going?" Edge asked.

"I want to know if John is dating again. He gets so distracted when he's in relationship it isn't good for the company. Its my job to report problems to the McMahons. Now look do you recognize her?" she pointed to John and Amanda waiting for the car to pull up. He stared at the girl for a few minutes not recalling ever seeing her before.

"I have no clue who that is."

"I'll have to ask around," Vickie reached into her pocket taking her cell out snapping a photo just as John leaned down whispering something in Amanda's ear making her laugh. Vickie got a very good look at Amanda's face at the moment. An article from one of the tabloids flashed in her mind of the many disguises of Hollywood celebrities. A photo of Amanda wearing a long black wig flashed in Vickie's head. "Oh my I think that is Amanda Jade."

"What? Where?" Edge looked around for her. He had always wanted to meet her.

"Shh be quiet," Vickie covered his mouth. "Look at the girl with John. I swear its Amanda."

"Vickie, have you had a few drinks or taken to many pain pills?" Edge asked making Vickie give him an evil stare. "That is not Amanda Jade. In case you haven't noticed Amanda is a sexy blonde. Also she is dating Rock. Why would she be here with Cena?"

"They have been working together on a movie," she took another photo. "I have to find out what's going on and if that is really her."

"Why does it matter Vickie?"

"Dwayne and John don't get along. Could you imagine what would happen if Amanda is cheating on Rock with John? The McMahons could use that as an excuse for Rock to come back and have a match against Cena. The ratings would skyrocket and I would get a nice bonus for making that happen," Vickie saw the dollar signs dancing in her mind while Edge just shook his head.

"You're really twisted. I'm out of here," Edge left his wife. She kept taking photos till the car came whisking the couple away. Vickie hurried off to put her plan into action to find out if John was with Amanda.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

John was running late getting to the arena for the run through of Raw. He had overslept after staying up late watching movies with Amanda. He had briefly checked in on Amanda before heading to the arena and found she was still sleeping on the sofa where he had left her. He wrote her a note to call him when she woke up and rushed to the arena.

"John, wait a minute," Vickie's voice made him cringe. The only time she talked to him was to complain about something or threaten him with going to the McMahons about something he had done.

"What's up Vickie? I'm in a rush. I still need to warm up," John gave her his best fake smile.

"How is your new movie coming along? Do you like working with Amanda Jade? I heard she is very nice," Vickie watched him closely for his reaction when she said Amanda's name.

"Everything is going good. Amanda is great to work with," he said not showing any emotion. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No was curious about Amanda. I've been a fan of hers for years. I would love to meet her. Do you think she'll ever come to a show?"

"Who knows maybe Rock will bring her by one day. I have to run," John walked away not wanting to answer anymore questions about Amanda. Vickie stomped her foot that hadn't gone as she would have liked. If he was with Amanda, his body language had given her no clues. She decided it was time for plan B and hope that would lead to proof that Amanda was cheating on Rock with John.

* * *

Amanda woke up looking around the room disoriented for a few minutes till she remembered falling asleep watching Marley and Me with John. She saw the note he left reading it. She stretched her body getting rid of the kinks before grabbing her cell.

"Good morning or really good afternoon sleepyhead, did you sleep ok?" John answered right away.

"Yes, sorry I passed out on you."

"Its ok, are you coming to Raw tonight?" he asked.

"I think I'll stay here and watch on TV. I don't want to push my luck."

"I thought you would say that," he said as a knock came on the door. Amanda looked as Nathan opened it surprised to see John.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not able to cloak the happiness she felt seeing him. She thought it would be late at night before he stopped by again.

"I had a break thought I would bring you lunch," he smiled seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

"You're too good to be true sometimes."

"You always fall asleep too early to see me turn into a monster," he made a evil face making her laugh.

"I'll make sure to drink plenty of coffee so I can stay up to see your transformation," she giggled sitting back on the sofa.

"Always a silly girl, I hope you're hungry. I wasn't sure what kind of mood you were in so I picked up both of your favorites," he put the food on the table.

"Which one do you think I'll pick?" she wrapped her arms around a pillow watching him.

"Hmm giving me a test, what do I get if I get the right answer?"

"I'll make you dinner one night," she thought of something quickly.

"Sounds good to me," John sat down next to her giving her a look. "Now that I've seen you I know exactly what you're in the mood for. I hope you're a good cook," he smiled handing her a ham and Swiss on rye. "When you're in a good mood, you always eat ham and Swiss. I noticed when you're sad its turkey."

"You're getting to know me well John. I'll make you dinner one night after filming. I mainly cook Italiam meals I hope that is ok," she leaned back against the sofa. "What time do you need to be back to work?"

"I love Italian. In an hour, how about you come with me?"

"I don't think so John. I can watch it on TV," she didn't have to look to know he was disappointed.

"It's much better live. Come on don't you have another one of your disguises you're so anxious to try," he gave her a puppy dog look making it hard for her to say no. "You can hide out in my locker room if you like if you don't want to be in the crowd. Pretty please Mandy," he playfully nudged her.

"Ok John, you have to let Nathan know so he can take care of all the details," she barely said the words as John bolted off the couch to tell Nathan.

"All take care of, what else do you need?" John returned asking her.

"Just need to get changed and pick out a disguise then we can go."

"Cool, let's finish eating then I'll help you," John sat back next to her. His leg rubbed against hers making them both jump slightly. John broke the awkward moment by telling her stories about things that had happened during Wrestlemania backstage. Amanda tried to concentrate on what he was saying over the rapid beating of her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

They were still laughing when Amanda motioned for John to follow her into her bedroom.

"I'm going to change. You pick out which one you like best," she pointed to the wigs in her closet.

"No problem," John smiled as she grabbed an outfit and disappeared into the bathroom. John was distracted for a moment by the sounds of the shower starting up. He felt his desire stir as the thoughts of joining her in the shower took over his mind. "Calm down hopefully soon she'll be mine," John softly sighed wishing they were more than friends.

"So what's its going to be today?" Amanda came out of the bathroom dressed in a off the shoulder white shirt and dark blue ripped jeans.

"I was thinking about it. How about no wig?" he reached out running his fingers through her damp hair hanging loose. "I want you to be you."

"John, what if someone recognizes me?"

"Let me see something," he went into the other room grabbing his baseball cap. He put it on her head. "You have sunglasses and something with a hood."

"Of course," she softly said.

"Good when we leave put them on," he looked her over for a minute.

"That isn't much of a disguise. What are you thinking?"

"Its good enough we are not going out in public. How about wearing no makeup?"

"No way Cena, I would feel naked without makeup. I'll just stay here," she tossed the baseball cap on her bed.

"You are even more beautiful without makeup silly girl. You make my heart beat no matter how you look," he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. "You're coming with me I won't leave without you."

"I guess you're missing work," she said making him laugh.

"Oh no I'm not, Vince will have a fit. I'll just go with plan B," John smirked looking into her eyes.

"What's plan B?" she asked as a devilish smiled crossed his lips and he picked her up putting her over his shoulder. "John! Put me down now!" she hit his back trying to get loose.

"When we get to the show I'll set you free," he carried her through the suite running into Nathan.

"Nathan, tell him to put me down now," she looked at her bodyguard.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked with an amused expression.

"Well she decided to be stubborn and I need to get to work so I'm giving her a lift."

"Cool, the limo is waiting at the back entrance. Tony and his team just checked there is no one around so safe to head out. My team is checking things out at the arena," Nathan opened the door to the hall.

"Do you mind grabbing her things especially the stuff on the bed?" John asked as Nathan nodded ok heading to grab everything.

"Nathan, help me. Remember I'm the one that pays you," Amanda called after him as John carried her into the elevator. "John, please put me down."

"You promise no more stubborn antics," John met her eyes in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

"Yes you win," she mumbled as John gently put her down.

"Can you say that again?" he grinned.

"You win. I give up I'm coming with you like this," she looked at her reflection seeing her hair was a mess now.

"Cool I like winning," John wrapped his arm around her. "You really are most beautiful the way you look right now. I love the real you no fancy hairstyles or makeup just you," he whispered in her ear making her blush as the elevator opened.

"Thanks John," she smiled as he unzipped his jacket.

"Anytime silly girl, you better put this on till Nathan brings the rest of your stuff," he wrapped it around her shoulders pulling up the hood. "Can you see ok?"

"Yes," she pushed the big hood back pulling the jacket tighter around her. She didn't protest as he wrapped his arm around her guiding her to the limo. Nathan wasn't far behind handing her a bag with her things and her purse. John sat quietly watching her as she brushed her hair pulling it back into a low ponytail and putting his cap on.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as the limo stopped in traffic.

"I should be but I'm not. I would have been bored sitting at the hotel all night. I just am worried about being seen with you. I don't know how I would explain things to Dwayne," she honestly told him what was going through her mind.

"No one will know you were here this weekend with me. I'm going to hide you away in my locker room. If you get too bored, you can go sit out in the audience," John patted her knee. "Thank you for coming with me. I really do appreciate it and I'm having a great time with you. I hope its been worth the risks."

"It was worth it. I'm having fun too," she was feeling more comfortable with him and it was getting easier to ignore the chemistry between them. Even though there were times it drove her crazy as naughty thoughts filled her mind when he got too close or gave her a sexy smile. Silence overtook the car again as Amanda changed out of John's jacket and into her own. John kept glancing at her no matter how hard he tried not to. Amanda felt his admiring stare and looked into his eyes. She didn't say a word just moved closer to him resting her head against his shoulder. He was taken by surprise. She was never one to get closer to him. He had been making the moves so far.

"Are you ok?"

"I really don't know anymore John," she whispered closing her eyes. "I'm tired of watching my every step. Wrong and right are blurred into one mess."

"Things will get clearer as time goes on. You'll figure out what you want one day," he ran his fingers through her hair hoping that it would be him she wanted.

"I hope so," she softly sighed.

"Just relax darling, enjoy the moment," he kissed her forehead feeling her relax against him. He looked down at her wishing he knew what was going on in her mind and heart.

* * *

When they arrived at the arena, he snuck her into his locker room with no issues. Everyone was busy getting ready. Amanda was content to surf the internet from her phone while John got ready and did his spots for Raw leading up to his match. After his match, he made a bull eyes for his locker room catching Vickie's attention. Vickie almost yanked Edge's arm off.

"What Vickie?" Edge turned giving her an annoyed look.

"Let's follow Cena now," she tugged him.

"Why would we do that?"

"He normally hangs out for awhile after the show. He just rushed back towards his locker room. I wonder why," Vickie was hoping Amanda was the reason he was hurrying off.

"I'm not following Cena around," Edge protested. Vickie dug her nails into his arm till he gave up going with her. They hid around the corner keeping a close eye on John's locker room.

"You can change if you want? I'm not in a rush," Amanda said as he packed up his bag.

"The sooner we are out of here. The better I'll feel. I'll get a shower at the hotel," John flung the bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yes," she pulled her hood up. "I think the sunglasses will draw more attention," she said as he nodded in agreement.

"I know I told you this before but I love your blue eyes, the less you cover them up the better," he smiled as her cheeks turned rosy. "You're adorable Mandy," he took her hand checking the hall not seeing anyone as he led her down the hall.

"See I was right, he is with someone," Vickie slapped Edge's arm taking out her cell phone.

"So what?" Edge looked at the woman more closely and recognized her right away. "On my God, that's Amanda Jade. You were right Cena is doing Rock's babe."

"Shut up before they see us," Vickie gave him a warning look as she started snapping photos. "We're going to be rich thanks to those two."

"You're brilliant," Edge hugged her making Vickie knock into a box making it fall. Vickie and Edge jumped into a nearby room.

"What was that?" Amanda stopped looking up at John.

"I don't see anyone," John let go of her hand doing a quick walk around checking around the corner. "Let's get out here," John took her hand again picking up the pace towards the limo as a bad feeling started to settle in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Amanda and John returned to Boston early Tuesday morning heading right to the set. The day was filled with lots of retakes as the weather wasn't cooperating, one minute it would be sunny the next it would be rainy. Amanda and John kept running into her trailer every time it down poured. They would talk about things happening on the set or play video games till it was time to film again. They were getting ready to wrap for the day when Dwayne called Amanda. John kept a close watch as she sat down in a chair to talk to him.

"Hey angel, sorry I didn't call last night. I was trying to fix a problem," Dwayne apologized right away.

"Its ok, I know you get busy. What was the problem?"

"Well remember how I said I was going overseas to promote Witch Mountain for a week?"

"Yeah hon," she answered glancing at John wishing he would leave.

"One week has turned into a three week international media tour. My agent convinced me its important and no matter how much I don't want to do it. I'm sorry angel, I know I promised I would be there on Friday."

"Its ok, we will get through it. We are having some weather related issues on the set so I don't think I would have been able to get away this weekend anyway," she lied knowing the director didn't plan to film on Saturday or Sunday.

"I will call you everyday. I'm going to miss you so much angel."

"I'll miss you too," she softly said feeling the tears coming at the thought of him being away for so long. She wanted to talk to him about what she had been feeling lately face to face. She needed him to take her doubts away and stop the thoughts she was having about John. "I got to run they are calling me to the set. I'll call you back later," she needed to hang up before she started crying and he would know something was very wrong.

"Ok angel, talk to you soon," he hung up and she brushed the tears away not wanting anyone to see. John saw the tears glisten on her cheeks and how upset she had gotten. He wanted to comfort her but he stopped himself knowing he had to take things slow or he would drive her away.

The director had decided to take everyone out to dinner after the last scene. Amanda barely said two words during dinner as everyone else talked around her. John kept trying to include her but she would just give one word answers and not stay in the conversations. As the dinner died down, John couldn't take seeing her so distracted any longer. He had to break her mood.

"You know you're killing me right now?" he asked her in a hush tone sliding his chair closer to her resting his arm on the back of her chair. A few of their coworkers took notice nudging one another.

"Huh? What?" she looked at him with a dazed expression.

"That's what. You've been sitting here for the last two hours lost in your own world. I want in Mandy, talk to me," he leaned close to her so no one could hear their conversation.

"Dwayne is staying overseas to do promotional work for the next three weeks. I really wanted to talk to him this weekend."

"Why?" John asked watching as she swallowed hard then looked down at the table.

"I'm just not myself. I need to straighten things out and I thought talking to him would make the fog clear if you know what I mean," she played with the straw of her drink.

"Yeah, you're thinking if you see him that the feelings you have for me will magically go poof," John frowned. "You're so stubborn sometimes. I don't know what to do with you."

"Go ahead get upset with me I don't care," she went to leave. He grabbed her arm stopping her drawing more attention in their direction.

"I'm not upset. Come on darling , I don't want to fight," he kept a hold of her making his way through the crowd till he reached the dance floor. He didn't care about the people around them he just wanted her to smile again. "Will you dance with me?" he asked kissing her hand. She started to say no then felt the natural draw she always felt when she looked into his caring blue eyes. "Mandy, it's just dancing nothing to stress over. You like to dance and I do too so let's just do it." She slowly nodded ok. "I will crumble your walls one day once and for all," he kissed her forehead as the song switched to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Amanda was shy at first keeping her distance from him. John saw she was starting to relax and twirled her making her laugh.

"I've been waiting to hear that beautiful laugh. Let's see if I can keep the laughs coming," he spun her a few times.

"You're making me dizzy," she grabbed onto his arm steady herself.

"I'm sorry darling," he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "No twirls for awhile," he whispered in her ear. She smiled leaning back against him as they swayed together with the music. They danced for awhile not caring about anyone around them just enjoying one another. Song after song played as they danced their troubles away. A slow song Nickelback's Never Gonna be Alone started to play. John gently turned Amanda till she was facing him. He gathered her tightly in his arms slowly moving in time to the music with her.

"Time is going by so much faster than I and I've started to regret not spending all of it with you. Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside so I've started to regret not telling all of it to you. So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know you're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you until the hurt is gone," he leaned down softly singing the song in her ear making her blush. "And now as long as I can I'm holding on with both hands cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you. So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know you're never gonna be alone from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. When all hope is gone I know that you can carry on. We're gonna take the world along. I'll hold you until the hurt is gone," he ran his fingers slowly along her back whispering the words making more confusion flood through her. She pushed back from him looking into his eyes. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't rise to her lips.

"I need to sit down," Amanda mumbled looking away from him.

"Ok we will once you tell me honestly, do you have any feelings for me?" John cupped her face in his hand staring into her eyes again. He felt her walls going up as she tried to look away. "Mandy, don't close up tell me. All you have to say is yes or no, I don't expect any explanations tonight," he wrapped his other arm around her waist holding her tight in case she tried to run.

"Fine John, yes I do," she softly said bringing a huge smile to his face.

"See that wasn't painful at all. There is plenty of time for you to get more comfortable and tell me one day about your feelings," he hugged her close relieved to feel her mold against him resting her head against his chest.

"You're going to get me in a world of trouble, Mr. Cena," she softly said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sure you can handle it," he laughed kissing her cheek. "Let's go take a break beautiful," he held her hand leading her back to their table. Neither one of them noticed a photographer capturing the moments they shared.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Dwayne was humming along with a song doing pushups when his cell phone started ringing. He answered it figuring it was Amanda calling to say good night.

"You should check on TMZ and see what your girlfriend has been up to while you're away. I think you'll be very surprised. If you want revenge on her new guy, I can help you. I'll call you back in a few days to see if you want my help," a weird sounding voice said.

"Who in the hell is this?" Dwayne asked as the line went dead. He checked his caller id seeing it was from an unknown number. "Should I check this out? Amanda wouldn't cheat on me, would see?" Dwayne hated the doubts he was having but lately she hadn't been herself when he had talked to her. She seemed distracted and always coming up with reasons to get off the phone quickly. "Its probably just more tabloid bullshit," Dwayne opened his laptop bringing up the TMZ website. He couldn't believe his eyes as he read the headline and looked at the photos of Amanda with John. It wasn't the photos of her with John at Wrestlemania or at Raw that tore his heart the most, it was the photos of her dancing with John then of the way she looked at John as he told her something. Dwayne knew that look and he knew what it meant. She had feelings for John. "Damn it Amanda! I'm killing Cena!" Dwayne tossed the laptop over not able to look at the photos of Amanda looking happy to be with John. Dwayne felt an intense anger rip through him as his heart broke. He thought Amanda was different that she would never betray him like his ex wife by cheating on him over and over. Dwayne reached into his travel bag taking out the engagement ring he had bought for Amanda earlier in the day and threw it across the room. He knocked over a chair before picking up his cell and dialing her. He wanted to make her feel the pain he was feeling at that moment.

Amanda was just about to leave work for the day when her cell went off. She answered right away seeing it was Dwayne calling.

"Do you have something to tell me? What have you been doing there while I'm away?" he yelled startling her. He rarely ever raised his voice with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amanda, don't screw with me. This is your one chance to be straight with me. If you blow it, I'm not going to give a damn what comes out of my mouth next," Dwayne tried to calm down.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Amanda responded hearing him curse and something hit the floor.

"Ok you want to play dumb. Well tell me what you think of this headline. TMZ exclusive the real reason John Cena and Dwayne Johnson are enemies. When you click the story guess what happens," he sounded like he was going to explode even more.

"That's what you're upset about something the liars wrote. I don't give a damn what the paparazzi have to say," she couldn't believe he did either he never had before.

"Its not what they have to say so much as the photos they have to back up that you are the reason for the feud between me and the jackass. Damn it Amanda, are you cheating on me? Tell me the truth now!"

"What photos? I'm not cheating on you!"

"I'm not some stupid idiot you can toy with. I can't fucking believe you would do this to me and then lie about it. I thought you were different. Damn it Amanda how could you do this? I thought you loved me. You're a lying bitch!" he hung up on her leaving Amanda weak in the knees. She crumpled into the nearest chair feeling the air had been sucked out of her. She had never heard Dwayne so mad at her.

"What is going on?" she brought up the browser on her cell phone typing in the tmz website to see what photos he was flipping out about.

"You ready to head out?" John opened her trailer door. His heart fell when he saw her pale as a ghost with tears brimming. "Mandy, are you ok? Did something happen?" he was at her side in a heartbeat when he saw how upset she was.

"I don't know. Dwayne thinks I'm cheating on him with you thanks to the paparazzi trash tmz," she saw the headline Dwayne read clicking on it. "Oh my God," her face turned even paler as the photos of her and John waiting for the car at Wrestlemania, leaving John's locker room, and dancing the night before appeared. She dropped the phone getting up. John caught it looking at the photos. "How in the hell did they get those photos? We were careful there was no slime around. He is right to be upset I was all over you. I wasn't thinking I have crossed so many lines with you. What am I going to do?" she started to pace running her hands frantically through her hair as tears poured down her cheeks.

"You're going to calm down," he stepped in front of her. "Let Dwayne have a few hours then call him and explain nothing happened. Who gives a damn what people think we know what was going on. We have been good for the most part. I haven't given in once to kissing you the million times I've wanted to lately. We have done nothing wrong."

"Are you blind? We look like lovers in those photos. How am I going to make Dwayne believe nothing was going on? I've watched everything I've done to not open myself up to this nonsense in the press for years till lately I start hanging out with you and don't even think just do what I want. I know I should have said no to spending time with you," she sank into a chair again burying her face in her hands.

"Hey don't start doubting things now. You said you have feelings for me that's all that counts let him think whatever he wants. You're better off without him," he said making her glare at him.

"How dare you say that! Get out now!" she pointed to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," he sat down crossing his arms.

"Oh no, you're not staying here," she went towards him trying to shove him out of the chair. He didn't budget just let her try till she finally gave up. "Fine John, be like that I'm out of here," she grabbed her purse running out of the trailer.

"Amanda!" he ran out after her catching up to her. He grabbed her around the waist stopping her. She struggled against him. "You can't run away from me. Mandy, please let me help. You're tearing me apart seeing you like this," he turned her so she could see his eyes were getting glassy seeing her in so much turmoil.

"John, please I don't want to hurt you too. I need to be alone," she sobbed trying to push away from him. He shook his head no holding her tighter. She looked into his eyes seeing how much he cared for her and it ripped her heart in half between him and Dwayne. "I'm so damn confused," she broke down completely crying against his chest. "John, I don't know what to do. I do care about you. I also have feeling for Dwayne. This is so messed up."

"Shh darling, you'll figure it out. Let's get you out of here," he picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Nathan, she just got bad news we need to get her to the hotel quickly."

"Sure John, the limo is this way. We will go out another way so no paparazzi see us leave," Nathan already knew what made her fall apart after Judy called him about the story that just broke about Amanda cheating on Dwayne with John. It was spreading like wildfire through all the media circuits.

"This is just going to add fuel to the fire if any of those scum see us and snap a photo," she whispered against his chest.

"Darling, no worries about that," he put her in the limo and got in next to her. "We should switch hotels."

"Judy already made all the arrangements. She made the calls to have your stuff moved too," Nathan said as he shut the door.

"See everything is going to be fine," John ran his fingers through her hair. She wanted to believe him but she knew things were going to get a lot worse in more ways than one.

* * *

John refused to leave Amanda alone after they settled into the new hotel. He returned the calls to his agent Kyle Phillips about the photos. Amanda listened as he argued with Kyle about that best way to handle the issue.

"Just leave it alone, we don't need to say a word about the photos. Its no one's business what my relationship is with Amanda not even you," he hung up the phone tossing it into his bag. "Stupid idiot," he said under his breathe. Amanda was about to go to him when her cell started to ring. She was glad to see it was Dwayne.

"Hello," she softly said.

"Amanda, you have a decision to make," he still sounded very angry.

"What decision?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sending a plane tomorrow to Boston. If you want to save our relationship you'll be on it at noon when it leaves. I want you to do whatever you need to do to get out of that movie you're filming with him. You can't be with me and do that movie," he firmly said making her shake her head and stare at the ceiling.

"I will get sued; it could destroy my career to walk away from this movie. I agree we need to talk but I'm not walking out on the movie."

"Amanda, hear me clearly again. You walk off that set and never go back or we are over," Dwayne repeated his demand.

"So no talking about it, no giving me a chance to explain, its just walk out on the movie and come to you?" she summarized what he said making John tense.

"You can't leave," John whispered coming towards her. She gave him a look of horror and motioned for him to be quiet.

"You got it right. You're the one screwed up not me. I'm not running around holding hands with my coworkers or smiling at them with desire in my eyes. This is all your mess Amanda, so you follow my rules now or take a walk out of my life," Dwayne said not hiding his bitterness.

"You don't trust me. You really think I'm cheating on you."

"Well let's see, you got snippy with me because I said something about his movie failing then these photos show up. Are the photos fake? Did you go to Wrestlemania? Were you out dancing with Cena?"

"Yes, I did both but nothing happened," she raised her voice slightly.

"Yeah right, that was quite a smile you had while grinding with Cena. I'm no fool. You have been in tons of movies with lots of guy costars. You have never acted like this even with me. You were about keeping us hush hush but with Cena you're traveling with him and almost having sex with him in public!"

"You're been ridiculous. I'm not sleeping with Cena," she tried to reason with him.

"Amanda, you wouldn't look that comfortable with him unless you slept with him. Remember I'm the one you've been dating for the last two years. I know your looks and what your body language says. You wouldn't dance with me or act like that around me till we slept together. So just stop the lies and admit you slept with Cena. I may be an idiot for this but I want to work this out with you but it will be on my terms," Dwayne ranted on making her temper rise.

"You don't know me at all. This outburst proves it. If you really knew me, you would know I wouldn't cheat on you. I'll admit I got too friendly with John but I didn't sleep with him," she worked hard at keeping her voice calm.

"Enough! I'm not arguing about this. You want an us than you be on that plane. If you don't get on the plane it's over forever. That loser can have you. Goodbye Mandy," he hung up on her again ticking her off. She threw the phone letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You can't leave Mandy. I can't let you," John tried to grab her hand as she pulled away.

"John, I need you to leave right now please," she felt her anger mixing with sadness. She needed to think and she couldn't do that with him around.

"I can't do that knowing there is a chance you're going to walk out of my life," he felt his throat tightening at just the thought of her being on that plane.

"If I promise to talk to you in the morning will you go now?" she didn't want to take things out on him.

"You swear you won't get on the plane without coming to see me first?"

"Yes, I promise," she thought for a minute going into her purse taking something out. "I don't go anywhere without this. It was my grandmother's," she handed him a gold cross on a chain. "You keep it that way you know I'm not going to leave without coming to claim that," John stared from her to the chain in his hand trying to decide the best thing to do. His heart was aching for him to stay while his head kept reminding him she needed time and not rush her.

"Ok Mandy, I don't want to but I'll go. Darling, just please remember I do care about you. I want to be with you," his eyes were filled with intense sadness making her more upset.

"Thank you John, I'll see you in the morning," she murmured going into her bedroom and locking the door. John stood for a few minutes staring at the closed door wanting to kick it down and wrap her in his arms. He deeply sighed forcing his heavy feet to walk out. Amanda waited till she heard the other door before she broke down letting out a painful cry feeling nothing but confusion and sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Amanda had been staring at the ceiling for hours going over the situation a million times trying to decide what to do. She was torn between Dwayne and John. It was bothering her that Dwayne just right away jumped to the conclusion she was cheating on him and he had asked her to put her career at risk by backing out of the film. She hated being given an ultimatum without him hearing her out first. She had spent two years with him and at that moment felt like she didn't know him at all. Amanda sighed as John filled her mind. She couldn't deny her attraction to him and the way he made her feel. He just had a magic way of making everything feel right. She loved how she could just be her around him. The thought of walking away from him was tearing her apart.

"Damn it I can't take this," she sighed heading into the shower hoping to ease her nerves slightly. She took one look in the mirror seeing her puffy swollen eyes and pale complexion then turned away. The song John had sung in her ear started to play on the radio making more tears come to her eyes. "This is just perfect. I should take a jog that will clear my head then I'll take a shower," she said heading into her bedroom to change into shorts and tank top to go jogging. After she changed she opened the suite door surprised to find John sitting in the hall in the same outfit he wore the night before looking like he hadn't slept at all. "What are you doing here? I told you I wouldn't leave without talking to you," she asked as her heart ached at the sight of him.

"I tried to stay away but I couldn't. I can't let you walk out of my life without one hell of a fight," he rose coming towards her.

"You're unbelievable. You sat out here all night?" she asked as he nodded yes looking at her with his sleepy eyes. "You should have knocked I would have let you stay on the sofa."

"You said you needed space so I gave it to you. What else was I suppose to do?" he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't look good darling."

"Neither do you, come on in," she stepped aside so he could enter.

"So did you make a decision?" he softly asked not sure if he was ready to hear her decision.

"No, I've thought about being on the plane just so I could talk to him. I just need to convince him that nothing happened," she whispered hating the painful expression on John's face.

"But something did happen and you can't deny it," John whispered looking at her.

"I'm not trying to deny it. I just …," she grabbed onto the sofa to steady herself feeling slightly dizzy. John was right by her side holding her.

"Mandy, I think you should get some sleep then make the final decision. How can you make a good decision when you're exhausted? You need rest."

"I don't …," her argument was cut short as he picked her up carrying her back into her bedroom. "John, put me down now!" she squirmed in his strong arms.

"Ok darling," he gently put her on the bed.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she yelled trying to get back up as he stopped her.

"You need a nap."

"I don't need a nap. I'm not a child," she tried to get off the bed again as he caught her with one arm.

"You're sure acting like one," he laughed gently moving on top of her pinning her to the bed.

"John, let me go."

"Are you going to behave?" he asked loosening his grip slightly. She shook her head no trying to break his hold. "I can do this for hours eventually you'll tire out and fall asleep."

"I hate you John. Get off of me, you're making me want to get on that plane," she stopped struggling feeling even more exhausted.

"I can't let you get on that plane. Mandy, don't you see what's going on I'm here fighting for you while Dwayne is sitting back doing nothing but ordering you around. You're crazy for me just like I'm crazy about you," he grinned keeping a hold on her wrists.

"No way, I really do hate you. You have screwed up my life. I wouldn't be in this mess if I never met you. You make me do things I've never done before and get into trouble," she stared into his eyes seeing the amusement fill his handsome face making her even more irritated.

"You truly hate me huh? You really want to get on that plane and never see me again?" John gave her a sexy smirk.

"Yes I never thought I could hate someone as much I hate you. I'll be so glad to be away from you," she tried to get loose again.

"Oh really," he smiled taking her by complete surprise kissing her. She stopped struggling as he kissed her again. She tried not to respond and give into her heart beating rapidly with every kiss. Her heart refused to be denied as it won over her mind and she returned his kiss. He slowly let her wrists go kissing her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. "If this is how you hate me I love it. You can hate me as much as you like," he whispered against her lips.

"I'm too tired to resist you. I really should hate you. I knew what I wanted till you came along making me doubt everything," she softly said feeling the guilt of giving into her desire for him.

"Mandy, I'm going to make it all better if you let me," he kissed her lightly feeling her heart and body respond to his kisses and touch.

"This is so wrong, what am I doing? I should be getting ready to be on that plane. Why am I still here?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Darling, you want to be here just stop fighting it. I care about you so much. I'm not lying I can't get you out of my head or heart. I want to be with you and I'm hoping you want to be with me. You know deep down you want to stay here with me. Don't you?" he searched her eyes seeing clearly her feelings for him. He just wanted to hear her say it. "Mandy, please tell what do you want??"

"Do you know all the drama that will happen if I stay?" she spoke as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Darling, I don't care about what will happen. Do you care about me enough to stay here and say goodbye to Dwayne forever?" he caressed her face feeling her tremble slightly under his touch.

"John, whether it's right or wrong I want to be with you," she kissed him softly. He returned her kiss with passion feeling like his heart was finally complete.

"Its right darling," he whispered against her lips. "How about we get some sleep then we will deal with the mess?"

She didn't say a word just nodded yes. He moved on his back pulling her against him. He slowly ran his fingers along her back till she gave into the exhaustion and fell asleep. John held her close hoping that when she woke up she wouldn't immediately regret her decision to not go meet Dwayne.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Dwayne anxiously awaited the call from the pilot that Amanda was on the plane. When his cell rang, he pounced on it.

"Is she with you?" Dwayne asked right away.

"No sir, we waited for over an hour. She never showed," the pilot informed him. Dwayne was livid as he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe she had chosen John over him. He pressed the button for his agent.

"Amanda and I are over. You can stop the no comment about our relationship and confirm it's over. Do not go into details even though Amanda just dragged me through the mud I won't sink to her level," Dwayne was pissed off but not enough to start a smear campaign against her. "I'm going to be unreachable for the rest of the day," Dwayne hung up going into his bag taking out the photos of him and Amanda. He looked at them for awhile not believing their relationship had gone down the tubes so fast that Cena had been able to manipulate his way in. Suddenly a thought came to Dwayne making him hit his head.

"Cena made this happen. He is playing Amanda for a fool to get to me. I wouldn't respond to his other nonsense so he's taken my girl to get me to react," Dwayne sighed throwing the photos back into his bag. He rushed around the room packing up his stuff as he made a call to his pilot. "Let me know when you arrive, I need you to take me back to Boston," Dwayne needed to talk to Amanda right away and he knew the only way to make her realize Cena was playing her was to talk to her face to face.

* * *

John slowly woke up feeling the bed next to him finding it empty. He filled with dread that Amanda had left while he was sleeping. He opened his eyes relieved to see her lying with her back to him as she typed away on her laptop. He took a deep breathe rolling on his side wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What are you up too?" he softly asked resting his head against hers.

"Just seeing how much of a media circus we caused," she stayed relaxed in his arms making him smile.

"Is it bad?"

"Take a look for yourself," she slowly started going through the tabs showing him their photos spread over every entertainment and tabloid websites. He read a few of the story headlines seeing they were all the same excusing Amanda of cheating on Rock with John.

"Darling, just forget about this bullshit," he shut her laptop rolling onto his back nudging her till she turned cuddling against him. "Are you having second thoughts about staying with me?"

"No, of course not," she answered right away. "Oh boy, I'm in so much trouble," she sighed burying her face against his chest.

"Why?" John ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know why," she mumbled.

"Humor me and tell me anyway," he lifted her chin till her eyes met his.

"I hope you're happy you were right. I'm falling for you. That's why it was so easy to convince me to not get on that plane," she said making him beam with happiness. "Dwayne is going to be so upset when he finds out I wasn't on the plane."

"If he was the one, then I would have never been able to get this close to you. I know we have found one another in an inappropriate way but no one can control when romance happens," John caressed her cheek. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "My agent is going to kill me over this media nightmare. It's going to get even crazier. We'll have to be looking for paps everywhere."

"We will get through it darling. You are all mine now. You're not going to go running back to Rock right?" John asked making her look into his eyes.

"If you want me I'm yours. I will have to talk to Rock again but its over. I can't deny what I feel for you."

"Amanda! Amanda!" Judy's frantic voice came from the living room making Amanda jump and hurry into the other room. "Dwayne's press agent has released a statement to People saying your relationship with him is over," Judy showed Amanda the breaking news. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know he was here," Judy mumbled as John came out of Amanda's bedroom.

"Relax Judy, please don't start getting weird. I've heard you talking to Nathan about the chemistry between me and her. You kept saying it was only a matter of time before something happened. Well you were right," John wrapped his arms around Amanda looking at the article.

"Have you two been having a fling?"

"We are guilty of hanging out together a lot but we weren't sleeping together or anything like that," Amanda confided to Judy.

"The press isn't going to spin it that way," Judy sighed.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what the trash rags say. How mad is Angela?" Amanda asked leaning back against John already feeling the stress coming on.

"Um she sounded livid. Are you going to call her?"

"Yeah, let's get it over with," Amanda dialed her agent.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Haven't I told you time and time again do not cause me issues? Do you know what I have been doing for hours trying to find a way to make this mess go away?" Angela exclaimed as the sounds of her heels pacing frantically in front of her desk echoed. "I never thought you would put me though this drama."

"Do you want the truth or are you going to just keep yelling?" Amanda asked as John rested his head against hers to hear.

"Humor me, what is going on with you and John?"

"I admit I have been spending time with him. I did travel with him to Wrestlemania and go dancing but nothing more happened. I have no clue how those photos were taken at Wrestlemania and Raw. We were being friends that's all."

"Were being? What does that mean?" Angela snapped.

"I choose to stay with John instead of patching things up with Rock," Amanda confessed hearing the echoing stop.

"Oh bloody hell, there is no way to fix this! No matter what we say its going to look like you had an affair."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing just keep filming and let this die down on its own. I will have a statement released confirming you and Dwayne have split," Angela seemed to be calming down. "I'll be in touch later."

"That didn't go as bad as I thought," Amanda softly said.

"I have to take care of some things. I'll be back shortly. Do you need anything?" Judy asked heading towards the door.

"No, we are good," John answered seeing Amanda was lost in a thought. "Want to clue me in?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying to figure out how those photos were taken at Wrestlemania and Raw. The security was very strict about who they let backstage. Last night, was our fault the place was public anyone could have taken those photos. When I said to you, that you were going to get me into a world of trouble I never thought it would happen this fast."

"Well at least we are in it together," he smirked kissing her softly. "Those photos are bothering me too," his face suddenly fell as it hit him.

"What's wrong John?"

"Vickie Guerrero was asking me about you. I bet she is took those photos and got the tabloids on our trail. I'm sorry darling," John rubbed his face in frustration.

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Cause she is an evil bitch," John held Amanda close trying to think of a way to find out if he was right about Vickie.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Amanda and John returned to the set in the afternoon. They both ignored the whispers of some of the cast and crew about the latest news about them. They were both happy when the director called it a day and they could leave. John waited while Amanda changed then they headed to the limo. When they were almost to it, there was a ruckus as Nathan ran after some guy holding a camera.

"The circus begins," Amanda whispered as she saw the group of photographers waiting outside the barricade snapping photos of John and her.

"Just ignore them," John rested his hand on her back guiding her into the limo.

"That's easier said then done," she took off her sunglasses tossing them in her purse. "I wish we could go away from all of this."

"Where would you like to go?" John took her hand kissing it lightly.

"Somewhere very secluded an island in the middle of nowhere. We could do whatever we wanted whenever no worries about prying eyes. It would be like heaven to do that," she happily sighed leaning against him. "I need a distraction like that right now."

"Darling, I would love to whisk you away. I promise you one day soon I will. I can distract you right now," he smiled leaning over kissing her softly. "Is that a good start?" he whispered against her lips caressing her cheek.

"Very good start," she moved onto his lap facing him.

"Do you want me to show you my other distraction techniques when we are back at the hotel?" he caressed her sides. She nodded yes wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. John happily sighed running his fingers slowly along her body. "I swear sometimes this is a dream and I'm going to wake up to find you gone."

"That won't happen," she caressed his face looking into his eyes. "I made my decision and I want to be with you."

"Lucky me," he smiled kissing her. They shared lots of kisses till the limo pulled into the garage of the hotel. Nathan opened the door letting John out first. He reached back in taking Amanda's hand.

"Amanda, is it true you cheated on Rock? John, did you steal Amanda away to prove to Rock you could do it? How long have you two been together?" a guy appeared from behind a pillar firing questions at them while another guy took video. John instinctively wrapped his arm around Amanda shielding her while Nathan and Tony dealt with the problem.

"Are you ok?" John asked as the elevator door shut.

"Yes, those leeches will always be an issue," she shook her head in disbelief that there was no way to escape them.

"Darling relax, how about we order room service and stay in tonight?"

"That sounds good to me," she motioned for him to lean down. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. He picked her up holding her against him kissing her passionately till the elevator stopped.

"I guess you're really not upset over losing me at all," Dwayne's voice made her freeze in John's arms as she turned to meet his angry expression. John slowly put her down keeping a hold of her hand. "I know your game Cena and I'm here to put an end to it!" Rock got in John's face the moment he stepped off the elevator.

"Dwayne stop, don't do this," Amanda tried to get in between the two huge men as John gently pushed her behind him.

"Amanda, let me handle this," John whispered in her ear before returning his attention back to Dwayne. "What's my game?" John tried to stay calm.

"You couldn't drag my ass back to the wrestling world to achieve your fantasy of fighting me. You couldn't beat me at the box office. So you went right at the jugular going after the love of my life," Dwayne exclaimed, "Congratulations on that you somehow took her away from me. You feel good now you finally kicked my ass at something."

"This isn't a competition. I care about Amanda. I never went after her to get to you," John stared Dwayne down.

"Oh you're good Cena, I almost believed that," Dwayne smirked shifting his stare to Amanda. "I need to talk to you alone now. Can you give me a few minutes without your lover boy around?"

"John, can you wait for me in the bedroom while I talk to him?" Amanda softly asked looking up into John's eyes.

"Sure darling, just holler if you need me," John caressed her face kissing her hand before opening the hotel suite door and disappearing into the bedroom while Amanda motioned for Dwayne to follow her into the living room. Silence filled the air as Amanda didn't know what to say. She looked at Dwayne seeing how much pain he was in because of her and it nagged at her.

"Dwayne, I'm sorry. I care about you but I have very strong feelings for John. I followed my heart and stayed with him," Amanda softly said making Dwayne shake his head.

"You mean you fell for his act. Damn it Mandy, I thought you were a smart woman not some naïve little girl letting her sexual desires make her decisions. He is going to use you for what he wants then toss you. The whole world is going to see you be made a fool of," Dwayne tore into her showing no mercy.

"John isn't like that. He isn't using me to get to you. You want to accuse me of bullshit go ahead. You want to call me a slut and a whore go for it. Get it all out of your system so we can talk nicely or get out!" she snapped back taking him by surprise.

"The truth always hurts Mandy. He probably set this all up so he can get plenty of media attention. He wants to be a successful celebrity and he will do anything even use you to get what he wants. Come on, use your head. He probably paid someone to take those photos and leak them to drive a wedge between us so he could waltz his way in."

"Enough Dwayne!" John slammed the door coming out of the bedroom. "I would never betray Amanda like that. I don't give a damn about ever being like you. I'm happy with the way my life is playing out. Yeah I'm guilty of romancing her but never did I do any of this to further my career. I would do anything to make her happy."

"Oh like I said you're good Cena. You deserve an academy awards for this performance. So how much bonus is McMahon giving you to get me back in that ring against you?" Rock shoved John. "Is it bigger money if it's Wrestlemania? Do you get an extra extra bonus if you knock her up? I can imagine the dollar signs for marrying her."

"Nathan! Tony! Get him out of here now!" Amanda refused to let things get anymore heated and the hurtful things Dwayne was saying were taking a toll on her.

"The truth always hurts doesn't it angel. He is using you and I'm going to prove it to you. When all is said and done, you'll see who really loves you. You better watch your back Cena!" Dwayne rambled on as Nathan manhandled him out of the suite.

"I hate this!" Amanda exclaimed going out on the balcony.

"Darling, I'm sorry for all of this," John followed her out hugging her close. "I swear to you I would never use you like Dwayne is accusing me of."

"I know what I feel when I'm with you and I can't believe that is a lie. He is just upset and running his mouth," she said looking up into John's eyes finding all she needed to believe he wasn't playing games with her.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Dwayne slammed the car door shut ordering his driver to take him back to the airport. He threw things around in frustration trying to get the image of Amanda kissing John out of his head.

"She threw me out," he murmured shaking his head in disbelief. He hated the way she seemed so content and certain about her decision to be with John. It had taken awhile for her to get that comfortable with him. "I won't let Cena hurt her," he stared out into the night wishing he could find the perfect way to prove to Amanda that John was using her. He leaned back against the seat as his cell started to ring.

"Good evening Rock, are you ready for my help?" the distorted voice asked the moment he answered.

"What help?"

"I know you want to get even with Cena. I can make that happen," the voice tempted him.

"Oh really, how?"

"I can give you an opportunity to get your hands on him."

"I don't want that. Don't call me again," Rock was about to hang up.

"Wait, what do you want?" the voice asked.

"Proof that Cena is the one behind the leak to the press about him and Amanda," Dwayne said knowing it was a long shot.

"Ok, if I get you that proof will you return the favor?"

"Sure, I'll owe you big time," Dwayne agreed figuring the proof would never show up.

"Good, then we have a deal. You'll have your proof shortly," the voice promised as the phone went dead. Dwayne shrugged not expecting anything to materialize from the phone call. He went back to thinking about the ways to destroy John in Amanda's eyes forever.

* * *

Amanda was restless after saying good night to John. He had asked a million times if she would be alright before returning to his room. Part of her wanted to let him stay while the other part knew she had to take things slow with him. She grabbed a glass of wine heading out on the balcony. She sat down on the lounge chair looking around at the city lights. She had just leaned back when her cell started to ring. She looked at the display seeing it was Dwayne. She stared at screen for awhile debating what to do then finally answering after he called for the third time.

"What the hell do you want now? You thought of more hurtful things to say?" she exclaimed as she answered.

"Mandy, I'm sorry for the way I acted," he kept his calm gauging his words carefully.

"You're lying you're not sorry."

"I'm not sorry for what I said about Cena but I am sorry for what I said about you. You have driven a dagger straight through my heart out of nowhere. We were just talking about taking time off together and how much we missed one another. I thought you loved me. Now I'm alone and you're with Cena. How in the hell do you want me to act right now?" he asked making her soften her anger towards him.

"All I want is for you to be civil and leave John alone," she softly said hearing him draw his breathe.

"Mandy, I just can't let you be with him with all red alerts going off in my head. I don't want him to hurt you. I still care about you even though you don't love me anymore."

"You have to let me go. I'm sorry I hurt you like this but I need to explore these feelings I have for John. You may not believe it but he won't hurt me and he is not using me," she said hearing him mumble something she couldn't understand.

"I don't want to argue with you. I want to stay in touch if I promise to not bring up Cena anymore can we still talk," Dwayne crossed his fingers hoping she would keep the lines of communication open between them till he got the proof Cena was using her.

"We can give it a try but you better stick to your promise. I don't want to hear another trash word about John."

"I promise Amanda; again I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'll talk to you soon get some sleep."

"I'm sorry too for hurting you. Good night Dwayne," she hung up tossing the phone on the table closing her eyes trying to relax. Dwayne held the phone for a moment as all the memories of other late night calls with her flashed through his mind.

"I'm going to win you back Mandy. You loved me once that love is still there," Dwayne whispered climbing into his empty bed missing Amanda even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 – A month later

John was heading to his locker room when he heard Vickie's annoying voice echoing from a nearby locker room. He headed right for it hoping to finally talk to her after she had been avoiding him for the last few weeks. He rounded a corner seeing her coming his way. Her face filled with nervousness as she quickly looked away from him and tried to open the nearest door.

"Hi Vickie, how ya doing?" John tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hi John, I'm good and you?" her eyes darted quickly side to side as she looked for someone else to come along.

"Well the reporters hunting my girlfriend and me down nonstop and showing no signs of giving up is getting very annoying. I really wish I could find the person who took those photos at the arena to give them a personal thank you for sending the wolves our way. Do you have any idea who took those photos?" John asked staring her down.

"Me? No? Why would I know?" Vickie nervously swallowed backing away from him.

"Well let's see you asked me about Amanda then a few days later photos of us were all over the tabloids. Lately you've been hiding from me so you must know something."

"I haven't been hiding from you. I've been busy and you're on the bottom of my list," Vickie smirked.

"I don't want to be on any of your lists but if I find out you're behind those photos believe me you will be at the top of my payback list," John warned her before storming away as she shook in fear watching him go. He entered his locker room feeling his anger subside the moment he saw Amanda waiting for him.

"Hey handsome, nice match," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately. "You ok big guy?" she whispered against his lips.

"I finally chatted with Vickie. I'm positive she is behind those photos I just need to find something to prove she is. I'm sure Vince will fire her immediately," John rested his head against hers hating all the chaos they had been through lately thanks to those photos. The media was ruthless tracking their every move taking endless photos. They couldn't even go out to dinner without someone interrupting them with questions.

"Sweetie, the truth will eventually come out," she caressed his face. "Are you done for the night?"

"Yes I'm all yours. I would love to take you to dinner but I'm not in the mood to put up with all our tails."

"No worries big guy, I have a surprise for you," she smiled hoping he would like where she was taking him.

"What are you up to Mandy?"

"The sooner you change the sooner you'll find out," she kissed him lightly. He grinned taking off his shirt and shorts tossing them into his bag. He slipped on another t-shirt and jeans quickly.

"I'm changed let's go," he took her hand kissing it softly. "Where to?"

"Just follow me Mr. Cena," she beamed with happiness leading him through the halls to the waiting limo.

* * *

John had driven Amanda nuts with questions till she covered his mouth with her hand warning him if he asked anymore questions she would turn the limo around and he would never know the surprise. He smiled the rest of the way cuddling with her till the limo finally pulled to a stop.

"For you Mr. Cena," she showed him the blindfold.

"Um no," he grinned shaking his head.

"Oh yes," she gave him a sexy smile slowly putting it over his eyes.

"You owe me now," he whispered as she tied it kissing him softly. She just laughed taking his hand as the limo door opened.

"Come on big guy, watch your head getting out," she gently tugged him out. "A few more steps forward." He was surprised to feel her lightly run her fingers up his neck undoing the blindfold tossing it back in the limo. "Surprise big guy!"

"What have you done?" he asked his eyes grew wide as he looked up at the huge movie screen with the preview of his movie playing on it. He spun around seeing they were at an empty drive in movie.

"I haven't seen 12 rounds yet so I rented the drive in theater for the night to watch it with you and after your movie you can pick any movie you like. I figured you were tire of always staying in and there is no way the paparazzi are getting in here. We can actually enjoy a date night," she wrapped her arms around his waist looking up into his eyes.

"You're amazing, thank you Mandy," he leaned down kissing her passionately.

"You're always surprising me. I wanted to surprise you for a change," she caressed his face. "Come on handsome lets get some snacks before the movie starts."

"I haven't been at a drive in since I was a kid. I didn't even know they were still around," he looked around as they walked towards the concession stand.

"There are still plenty around not too many in this area. This is the last one in New Jersey. When I heard the show was at Philadelphia tonight I called right away to make all the arrangements. There are a few in Pennsylvania but they would have taken longer to get too. I thought this would be more fun then going to a regular movie theater," she smiled taking his hand.

"I love your ideas," John squeezed her hand. They got popcorn and soda than headed back outside to watch the movie. John was surprised again when Mandy went towards a black Dodge Ram instead of the limo. "Mandy, aren't we going back to the limo?"

"Nope, this is better is for drive in movies," she went to back of the truck pointing to the bed filled with pillows and blankets. "My Dad always used to set his truck up like this when we went to drive in movies. I hope you don't mind."

"Darling, I'm more than fine with it. Reminds me of how my Dad used to put blankets on the roof so we could sit on top and watch the movies," John smiled putting the popcorn and drinks down on the gate. He kissed Amanda lifting her into the truck. Amanda motioned to Nathan they were ready for the movie as John climbed in pulling her into his arms. She nestled against him as his movie started to roll. John tensed hoping she liked his movie. His nerves started to get the best of him as the opening scene started.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Amanda asked feeling how rigid his body was.

"You don't have to watch this just because I'm in it. We can watch something else," John softly said making Amanda sit up and stare at him.

"John, I want to see your movie. I've wanted to see it for weeks now but with the filming schedule and other things going on there has been no time. Why don't you want me to watch it?"

"What if you don't like it?" John looked into her eyes.

"You're so silly. Stop worrying and let's watch the movie," she smiled kissing him deeply.

"Ok darling," he pulled her closer trying to calm his worries. He held her tight throughout the whole movie stealing glances to see if you liked it or not. As it came to an end, she turned to face him. "Well what did you think?"

"John, I loved it. I don't know why you were even worried," she smiled kissing him softly.

"I don't give a damn what the movie critics say and others. Your opinion means the most to me and I never want you to sugar coat things just because we are dating. I always want you to tell me the truth even if my movie sucks," he cupped her face in his hands.

"John, I will always be honest with you. I will always love whatever you do because I love you silly guy," she said making his heart almost explode out of his chest.

"Did I just hear you right? You love me?" he searched her eyes.

"John, I love you," she said louder making him smile. He gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply.

"I love you too darling so much," John whispered against her lips. He kissed her over and over till Nathan beeped the horn of the limo pointing to the blank screen making Amanda and John laugh.

"Come on handsome, you have to pick out the next movie," she slowly wiggled out of his embrace moving to the edge of the truck bed. He jumped up out picking her up giving her another kiss. They walked over to the projection booth and John quickly picked out Wolverine anxious to get back to cuddling with Amanda. As they were walking back to the truck, John got an idea. He called Nathan over.

"Nathan, can you do me a favor and take a photo of us," John handed Nathan his phone.

"Why big guy?" Amanda asked.

"I want to remember the day you told me you loved me forever," John caressed her face seeing happy tears glisten in her eyes. "No tears darling," he brushed them away pulling her close as Nathan took the photos. "Thanks Nathan."

"Anytime, sorry for getting impatient earlier Tony was driving me nuts about when the next movie was going to start," Nathan apologized.

"Its cool no big deal," John patted his shoulder. "After this movie, we will be heading back to the hotel." Nathan nodded ok as Amanda and John returned to the truck. Amanda cuddled against John listening to his heart beating. He ran his fingers through her hair feeling like the happiest man in the world


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Vickie was sitting at the table nervously tapping her fingernails against it going over her plan again for the hundredth time. She decided to take a walk around the arena to clear her mind. She was passing the workout room when she heard Randy and John talking as they worked out.

"How are things going with Amanda?" Randy asked as he spotted for John bench pressing.

"Very well," John smiled sitting up taking out his phone. "She is full of surprises. She took me to see my movie at a drive in theater," he handed Randy his phone showing him the photos from the drive in.

"You're a very lucky guy. She is beautiful," Randy admired the photos John took of Amanda that night.

"I know. I love her so much," John said taking his phone back and slipping it into the pocket of his workout pants.

"I would love to meet her one day," Randy said making John nod ok.

"Next time she comes to the show I'll introduce you too just be on your best behavior," John smiled.

"Afraid I'll take your girl Cena?" Randy smirked.

"No worries, what I meant is don't be drooling all over," John laughed as Randy shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Edge tapped Vickie's shoulder making her jump.

"Umm nothing," she walked away from the door.

"You were spying on Cena again," he grabbed her shoulder.

"So what if I was? You didn't complain about the nice fat check I got from TMZ for my last snooping adventure," she glared at him.

"Vickie, I told you to knock it off. I don't want to get rich off of Cena's love life. If you don't stop, I'm going to tell Cena you sold him out to the tabloids," Edge warned her.

"I'm not doing anything! If you turn on me, it will be the last thing you do! Just leave me alone!" Vickie stormed off not wanting to deal with Edge. The moment she was back in her office she started to come up with a plan to get John's phone then her plan would be flawless and she would get everything she wanted.

* * *

Amanda slammed the hotel room door she was tired of all the paparazzi asking her questions snapping endless photos. She just wanted a break from all the craziness. She wanted to take a nice long vacation with John. The moment she thought of him a smile formed. She picked up her phone calling him.

"Hey Mandy, how is your day going?" he answered right away.

"It's been very long. I miss you John," she softly said listening to him happily sigh on the other end of the line.

"I miss you too darling. After Raw, I'm catching a plane back to you. I hope you'll be travel with me next week since filming will be done," he kept crossing his fingers hoping she would say yes.

"Well I got news today."

"What news?"

"Its official I'm not doing the movie with Dwayne anymore. They are searching for another leading lady. The director agreed with my agent that Dwayne and I working together right now would not be a good thing," she said feeling a mix of emotions she hated withdrawing from the movie but she knew there was no way she could work with Dwayne.

"Darling, you didn't have to leave the movie. I'm fine with you working with Rock," John repeated what he had told her many times.

"It's for the best. Now I'm going to have time off till my next movie starts so can travel with you," she said making him smile from ear to ear.

"You just made me very happy Mandy. I can't wait to have you with me all of the time."

"I hope you don't get tired of me," she softly said.

"Never darling," he heard them call his name and sighed.

"Its ok big guy, you can call me after Raw. I'll be watching you."

"I'll call you when I'm done. I love you Mandy."

"I love you John," Amanda hung up the phone deciding to get a shower before Raw started. She had just turned on the water when her phone started ringing again. She answered it thinking it was John again.

"Hi Amanda, its Dwayne do you have a minute?" his voice made Amanda frown.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked turning off the water.

"Why did you pull out of our movie?"

"The director thought it wasn't good for us to work together right now and I agreed," she answered.

"I thought we were going to try to be friends? We can work together without any of this drama effecting things."

"We need things to heal over some before we work together," she softly said.

"Mandy, that's bullshit. Why are you afraid to work with me? Are you afraid you'll realize you still love me?"

"That's why I don't want to work with you. I don't want to hear stupid questions and statements like that. I have to go," she huffed hanging up. She tossed her phone on the bed heading into the bathroom to take a bubble bath and relax.

* * *

Vickie grabbed her laptop heading out into the hall. She snuck around the corner to John's locker room and listened while he talked to Amanda. She jumped when someone called out John's name. She hid around the corner watching him leave before sneaking into the room. She searched through his bag and things till she found his cell phone zipped in the inner pocket.

"Bingo, I'm going to be rich adn Vince is going to love me for bringing Rock back to fight Cena," she wickedly smiled hooking up his phone to her laptop and copying his photos. "Come on hurry up," she yelled at the laptop. She kept looking at the door afraid John would return. Finally the transfer finished and she put the phone back in his bag forgetting to zip the pocket. She hurried out of the room and to her office to put her plan into action.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

John was exhausted by the time his plane landed in Boston. Nathan was waiting for him and made record time getting to the hotel. John opened the bedroom door and felt his heart excitedly skip at the sight of Amanda peacefully sleeping in one of his t-shirts. He quietly stripped his clothes climbing into bed kissing her shoulder. She stirred under the warmth of his kisses on her neck.

"Hi big guy," she sleepily whispered turning on her back to face him.

"Hi Mandy," he kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry I fell asleep I was going to wait up for you," she whispered caressing his face.

"It's ok beautiful you need your sleep," John rested his head against hers.

"All I need is you," she kissed him deeply.

"You have me darling. How was your night?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Normal harassment and Dwayne called."

"What did he want?

"He thinks I pulled out of the movie because I still have feelings for him. So much for his promise to be good," she softly sighed.

"Darling, if he upsets you so much then stop taking his calls," John kissed her forehead.

"You're right why should I be nice when he isn't going to be," she yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Let's get some sleep we will talk about it more in the morning," he kissed her softly. She smiled cuddling against him letting sleep over take her. John closed his eyes feeling a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that Dwayne wasn't just going to go away quietly.

* * *

The week flew quickly as Amanda and John shot their last of the scenes. John was very quiet after they finished the last scene.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Amanda wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss working with you. Pretty soon you'll be off shooting another movie and we will not be able to see one another as much."

"John, since I'm not doing the movie with Dwayne anymore I have plenty of time off. I have promotional work to do but I'm not committed to any movies," she said making him smile.

"I thought you would have plenty of deals in the works."

"I did but I had my agent hold up on committing me to anything," she softly said.

"Why?" John asked noticing she was getting uncomfortably.

"After my movie with Dwayne, I was going to take a year off to just be with him and see where our relationship was going."

"Well now you can be with me and we can build our relationship," John smiled kissing her deeply.

"I really like that idea," she whispered against his lips feeling so much happiness.

"Come on let's get out of here," John wanted to be alone with her.

"Are we heading back to the hotel?" Amanda asked as they entered the limo.

"I was thinking dinner and bowling," John kissed her hand softly.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled cuddling against him thinking of all the fun and happy times they would have over the next few months.

* * *

Dwayne was about to turn in for the night when knocking on his hotel door startled him. He opened the door slightly seeing one of his security guys.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, this woman is insisting she needs to speak with you about an urgent matter," the guy motioned behind him to Vickie waving at Dwayne.

"Urgent? What are you talking about?" Dwayne gave her a puzzled look.

"I have something you need," she showed him an envelope.

"I don't need anything from you. Did Vince send you here to bug me about coming back?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. I have what you need to help win your ex back," she gave him an evil smile.

"Come on in, I'll give you two minutes to explain what the hell you're talking about," he motioned for the security guy to stay outside the door as he let Vickie in.

"I was getting tired of disguising who I was so decided to just come see you in person and make sure we have an understanding," Vickie slithered past him sitting on the couch.

"Still no clue what you're talking about?" Dwayne remained standing glaring at her.

"I'm the one that called offering you help with exposing John. I was going to leak the photos in here to the paparazzi but I held back wanted to give them to you in exchange for your agreement to come back for one match against Cena," Vickie put the envelope on the table tapping it with her fingers.

"I'm not going against Cena ever," Dwayne shook his head.

"Fine goodbye," she grabbed the envelope walking away.

"Wait," Dwayne couldn't let John get away with stealing Amanda. "I'll agree but it has to be a match of my choice. Also I decide when and where. Deal?"

"It's a deal, as long as I get credit for making it happen," Vickie reached into her purse taking out the agreement saying he would come back for one match.

"You will get all the credit," Dwayne grabbed the paper signing it rapidly. "I signed now give me the photos."

"Will you leak them right away?" she asked handing the envelope to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. If you come across anymore photos please give them to me. I'll pay you whatever the slime was paying you for them plus 20%. Does that sound fair?" Dwayne asked staring her down.

"More than fair, I'll be in touch the moment I get anymore," a creepy smile formed on her lips as she thought of ways to get more photos.

"Sounds good, security will show you out. Good night," he walked out the room going into the bedroom locking the door behind him. He spilled the envelope out on the bed. His heart broke more looking over all the photos seeing how happy Amanda was in every one. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to decide if he should do the right thing and just destroy the photos or use them to rip Amanda and John apart. "I can't let John hurt her. I know he is only using her," Dwayne said out loud looking at all the photos again. A evil smile crossed his lips as he thought of the perfect slow way to destroy John and win Amanda back.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20: December 2010

Dwayne was finishing up his workout when the TV caught his attention. He turned it up sitting on the edge of his work out bench listening intently.

"John Cana and his girlfriend Amanda Jade were seen arriving in Houston, Texas for the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs event," the reporter said as photos of John keeping a tight hold on Amanda as they made their way through the airport to the waiting limo. "How are things going for you two? Is it true you have moved in together?" a reporter called out to them as cameras flashed wildly. John and Amanda didn't say a word just disappeared into the car. "Despite their silence, reliable sources have told us that Amanda and John are living together and it is only a matter of time before John pops the question."

"That won't be happening," Dwayne said under his breathe picking up his cell hitting the button for the private investigator he had keeping a watch on Amanda for the last year and half. "Did you confirm they are living together yet?" he barked into the phone the moment the investigator answered.

"I'm still trying to confirm. I did send you photos of John shopping at a few jewelry stores. He was looking at engagement rings. I will try to have confirmation of their living situation in the next 24 hours," the investigator said making Dwayne frown.

"I want that confirmation ASAP," he hung up opening the mail on his phone scanning it till he saw the message with the photos attached. He looked them over feeling his stomach sour at John smiling as he looked at different rings. "It's time to end Cena's twisted game," he closed the email dialing another number.

"Hello Dwayne," Vickie's annoying voice made his stomach clench even worse.

"It's time to talk to Vince. I'll make the call tomorrow and you can take the credit for making me agree to come back to face Cena," Dwayne said hearing her clap happily.

"That is excellent news, what a way to end this year and start the new one with a bang. I noticed you haven't leaked any of the photos I've given you. Do you still want me to try to get more photos?" Vickie asked hoping he said yes since over the last year and half Dwayne had paid her loads of money for the photos of John and Amanda she had found sneaky ways to get.

"No more photos, I'll call you when the meeting is setup with Vince. Did you tell Edge about our arrangement?"

"Edge has been out of my life for months. He has no clue about our deal and no way would I tell Dolph," she responded.

"Good, I'll be in touch. Good bye," he hung up quickly not wanting to hear another word from Vickie. He went through the photos on his phone coming to the one of Amanda and him right before John stole her away. "You'll running back to me Amanda and I will be waiting with open arms."

* * *

Two days later Amanda sat back stage watching John's match against Wade Barrett. She couldn't help worrying every time he got hit even though he had proven time and time again there was nothing to worry about. She smiled happily when he ended his match by defeating Wade. She smiled even more when John came through the door a few minutes later.

"Looks like you were having fun out there," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's always fun bringing a bunch of chairs crashing down on Wade," he grinned kissing her softly. "Now all I want to do is have fun with you," he whispered against her lips. She didn't say a word just took his hand tugging him towards the door.

"John, are you still here?" Vince knocked on the door making them both frown.

"I'll make this quick," John kissed her quickly opening the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, good match tonight. I have exciting news for you about one of your upcoming feuds," Vince proudly smiled. "I had a meeting this morning with Dwayne. He has agreed to come back for a one time match against you. The Rock versus John Cena its going to be a huge match. We are still working out the when and where. We plan to drag the buildup out for a long time." As Vince spoke, Amanda felt her knees go weak she held onto John. She looked at him seeing no emotion on his face as he listened.

"Sounds good Vince, I look forward to facing him," John said making Amanda's stomach tense up.

"I thought you would. Next week will have a meeting and discuss things. Again good job tonight," Vince patted John's shoulder. "It was very nice to see you again Amanda," Vince smiled shaking her hand.

"Let's get out of here," John softly said keeping a tight hold of Amanda as they made their way to the car.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asked as he opened the door to the limo noticing how pale and shaken Amanda looked.

"Yes, she's just tired," John said as they got into the limo. John waited till they were in motion before massaging her neck feeling all the tension. "Mandy, talk to me," he softly spoke.

"I can't believe Dwayne is coming back to face you. He said he had no interest in returning to the ring," she leaned back against John's shoulder looking up into his eyes. "I don't like this something doesn't feel right. I don't want you in a feud with him."

"Everything will be fine. Nothing I say will change Vince's mind about this feud. The fans have been wanting a match between us for years. It was bound to happen one day or another. We will get through this," he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"What if he hurts you?" she whispered.

"Silly that won't happen," he kissed her softly. "I can handle Rock."

"I don't understand why now is he doing this? He has left us alone for months and months. Why would he choose to come back now?"

"Mandy, I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I think we both knew one day we would have to deal with him again," John wished he could take her worries away.

"I know. I just have really been enjoying him being out of our lives," she sighed.

"Just think of him as another annoying problem like the paparazzi," John said making her finally smile.

"I like your way of thinking," she kissed him deeply before nestling against him trying to deal with the uneasy feeling she got every time she thought of John and Dwayne working together.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Dwayne was watching Raw shaking his head in disgust listening to Cena talk about his win over Barrett.

"You won't be running your mouth after our match," Dwayne stared daggers at the TV. He started to laugh as Vickie and Dolph Ziggler came out. "Annoy the hell out of him Vickie. So glad Vince liked my idea of those two idiots working an angle with John," he turned down the sound as his cell ringing drew his attention. He was surprised to see who was calling.

"Hey stranger, why are you calling?" he answered smiling widely.

"You know damn well why I'm calling. Why are you really returning to wrestling?" Amanda asked surprising him again that Vince had already told John the news.

"I have some down time between movies. I think it's only right to give the fans what they want. The WWE is my home just because Cena is there doesn't mean I'm staying away."

"So you're saying your return has nothing to do with trying to get revenge on John or break us up?" she asked making him realize she did know him very well and he had to be careful she didn't figure things out before his plan was successful.

"I've gotten over you. My return is for the fans and I miss wrestling. Also the money Vince is paying me is too good to walk away from," he firmly said hoping she believed him. "Are you worried you might run into to me since I heard you've put your career on the back burner to travel with John."

"I'm not worried I know who owns my heart and no one is coming between us."

"It's good to hear you're so confident and happy. I hope I do run into you. I can wish you and John the best in person," he said making her deeply sigh.

"Now that I think about it, running into you would be good then I can look into your eyes and see if you're lying or not. Goodbye Dwayne," she hung up.

"Oh we will run into one another a lot more than once," Dwayne smirked lying down on the couch thinking of how much he was going to enjoy seeing Amanda again.

* * *

John noticed Amanda was quieter than usual after Raw. He didn't say anything hoping she was just tired. The next day she was even quieter as he prepared for the Smackdown taping. He asked her a few times what was wrong and she would always say nothing. He knew there was something bothering her. As he warmed up for his match in his locker room, he kept glancing at her wishing he could read her mind.

"Mandy, please tell me what's wrong before I lose my mind," he broke the silence in the room. "Are you upset that I have to kiss Vickie tonight?"

"That doesn't upset me. Its just acting. I actually feel bad for you and you better gargle with a bottle or two of Listerine after doing it," she smirked making him go to his bag and show her the Listerine.

"I knew you were going to say that," he smiled wrapping his arms around her pulling her tight. "Mandy, what's troubling you?"

"John, please don't be mad. I did something I shouldn't have," she looked up into his eyes.

"What did you do?" the smile disappeared from his lips.

"I've been really pissed off about Dwayne coming back. While you were out in the ring last night I called him," she confessed making John shake his head.

"Mandy, why didn't you just tell right away? I hate when you get quiet. I'm not mad I had a feeling you eventually would. I told you before talk him don't talk to him its all up to you. I'm not worried about him," John kissed her forehead. "What did he say?"

"He said he is coming back because he misses wrestling and for the fans. It has nothing to do with us. I think he is full of shit and up to something," she said as tears came to her eyes. "I don't want him to hurt you or cause trouble for us."

"Mandy, I swear to you I won't get hurt. I can handle Dwayne in and out of the ring. You need to trust me. They only way he will cause trouble for us is if you hold things back from me. I'm pissed off too but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it and neither should you. I love you too much and will fight till the end for you," he sat down pulling her onto his lap running his fingers through her hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" he asked deep into her eyes.

"I love you more than anything," she said making him happily smile.

"Our love will get us through this please believe me darling and stop worrying," he kissed her passionately.

"I believe you," she wrapped her arms his neck kissing him.

"I really don't want to go out there now," he whispered against her lips.

"The sooner you get done, the sooner we can leave. I already checked with the pilot twice the plane is ready and waiting to take us home," she smiled loving the idea that they would have a few days at home alone.

"I'm going to race back here have the Listerine ready," he laughed kissing her deeply slowly letting her go. He kissed her one more time before heading out the door. He was relieved she had told him what was wrong and he had cheered her up but deep down he was worried about Dwayne returning to.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Amanda had fallen asleep against John on the ride home from the airport. He tried to move into the house without waking her up. He was carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom when she opened her eyes instantly smiling when she realized they were finally home.

"Are we really home?" she sleepily asked.

"Yes Mandy," he grinned kissing her forehead as he carried her into their bedroom hitting the light switch before gently putting her on the bed. "I'll be right back going to make sure house is locked up."

"Ok big guy," she slowly got up going into his closet slipping out of her clothes and sliding on one of his shirts. She climbed back into bed and reached for the remote finding it was missing from the charger. She leaned over the bed looking for it on the floor.

"What are you doing silly?" John asked coming back into the room carrying his laptop bag.

"The remote is missing."

"Oh well you'll fall right back to sleep quickly anyway. I'll be your entertainment till you do," John winked at her putting the bag down on his side of the bed. "I see you raided my closet again."

"Your shirts are so comfy just couldn't resist," she softly said lying on her side watching him as he took off his clothes.

"What is mine is yours Mandy," he whispered kissing her deeply. "Can I turn off the lights?" he asked as she nodded yes. He smiled hitting the light switch. Amanda's eyes were immediately drawn to writing glowing on the ceiling.

"Will you marry me?" Amanda read the writing out loud once, then again as tears started welling in her eyes. She sat up reading it one more time as John reached into his bag then sat down on the bed taking her hand.

"Mandy, I can't imagine my life without you. You have become my everything. Will you please marry me?" John asked making the happy tears flow rapidly down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, I will," she whispered as he slowly slid the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. John happily sighed against her lips feeling like the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me," he softly said caressing her face.

"I can't wait till we are married," she smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"We won't have to wait long. We can start planning our wedding whenever you like. Big or small its all up to you. I just want you to have your dream wedding."

"What if I don't want to wait at all?" she asked making him get a puzzled look.

"Mandy, what do you mean?"

"How about we get married tomorrow or next day? We can always have a big ceremony with our families and friends later. Once the paparazzi find out we are engaged they will be following us more than ever trying to figure out all the wedding plans. I would love to marry you without any distractions just you and me. We could sneak away to Vegas for a few days. It's just an idea no pressure," she said searching his eyes.

"Let's do it, the sooner you're my wife the better," he grinned kissing her deeply. Amanda smiled moving over him straddling his lap. John ran his fingers slowly down her body feeling the goose bumps rising under his touch. "I hope I still give you this reaction in 50 years," he smirked whispering against her lips.

"You'll always give me butterflies," she lightly caressed his chest. "I love you John."

"I love you endlessly," he stared into her eyes before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dwayne was woken up by his cell beeping away. He wiped the sleep from his eyes looking at his phone seeing email from the investigator confirming Amanda and John were living together. He looked through the photos attached of Amanda and John arriving at a home and going in together. The last attachment was of the lease John and Amanda had signed for their new home.

"Damn it!" Dwayne threw his phone on the bed. He was hoping they weren't living together. He didn't like how serious their relationship had gotten. "I can still break them up. I can't let them get any more serious. It will just take more planning," he said out loud rethinking his plan. He decided to take a run then start the next part of his plan.


End file.
